Branded
by MyNameIsEllie
Summary: "You are not the words branded on your chest May. You are strong and powerful and kind. Join us on our quest to reclaim our home and prove it to yourself that you are not what they made you to be, you are so much more than that," May has forgotten how to trust, but can a company of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard help that change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! This idea has been nagging me for soo long, so I decided that I might as well see what people think. I hope you enjoy it, let me know if you can think of any ways I can make it better.**

The gravel smothering the ground scratched mercilessly against my bare feet as I fled. My hair, matted with blood, would've billowed behind me had it not been plastered to my back. Panic shredded through me, I had been so brave. So, courageous. So blissfully unbroken. Now, my mind was racing with the thoughts I had kept locked away for so long, they shook me to the very core and were the only reason my shredded feet carried on running.

They were behind me. I could hear their ragged breathing and loud curses. We had been running for only ten minutes and yet my body was beginning to shut down from exhaustion. The axes and whips they bore on their backs and hips clanged with every leaping stride they took, reminding me of why I was fleeing.

There. Just ahead I saw lights, so many lights. They glistened and shone in the darkness of the night. All I needed to do was get there. Then there would be enough concealment for my escape. There was a rush in my heart, it was love and joy and hope. Then another crushing round of fear as I felt one of those men leap for my shoulder, grabbing my upper arm and pulling. A cry of pain was ripped from my throat as I yanked my body from his grasp and my arm dislocated. It was not the first time that had happened, I was determined that it would be the last. Free again I sprinted like I never had before, ignoring the pain coming from everywhere on my cruelly beaten body. Their stumbling steps became lesser and lesser. Tears of relief formed in my eyes. Then I fell.

My body fell with a thud and I'm sure I heard a crack but that didn't matter, nothing mattered more than escaping. My left eye throbbed when I franticly looked around. I had fallen into the village. I slowly pushed myself onto my feet turning my body to get a better look. Everything was asleep, but it was beautiful. There were little doors carved into the hillside on which I was on top. The flowers swayed in time with my ripped, once white dress in the cool late night wind. The air was fresh and calm, so much different to the dusty, death filled air I was so much accustomed to. I sighed. There they were again, those thoughts. A smash alarmed me to my left and my head whipped around. Oh god no. I was fooled into thinking I'd be safe. Foolish. How could I be so foolish. No one knows of my presence and wouldn't care if I was taken.

A loud burst of laughter and cheer floated from behind me. The sound folding over me like the batter of the cake. The round door behind me was the only thing muffling the joyous sound. Determination flooded me. I would get that again. I would not be dragged back to that hell. Over my dead body. The men had surrounded me now, closing around in a tight circle. I took in a deep breath before whipping around slamming my clenched fists into the hard wood. I carried on knocking as hard as I could. The laughter stopped. I was too late. One of the men grabbed me from behind, his fingers digging into my starved waist. The adrenaline still hadn't worn of and with my thoughts fulling my rage I fought back. I bent and squirmed my way out of his grasp. Smashing my body into the door, not caring about my injuries. He grasped me again, swearing loudly. This time more of them had closed in and now lunged for my flailing limbs. I was screaming now, yelling for someone, anyone to help me. The wounds and gashes covering my body had opened, leaking blood across my pail skin. I didn't want to die, not now, not when I was so close to freedom. I could find my family. My friends. I fought harder. Punching and kicking anything in reach of my aggressive strikes. His eyes glared down at me and laughed at my attempts of escape. I threw one last final punch in his direction, with the last scrap of strength I had left. His hand flew up, deflecting by blow, a wild glint of insanity clear in his eyes. His fist was raising before I could scream one last time. The strike hit with an ungodly amount of force, throwing me to the ground, my head striking the hard stone. Black spots blurred my vision. A buzzing filled my ears. But not before I saw a group of men tackle my foes. My guardian angels I thought as one knelt over me, his voice muffled and unclear. And the last thing I could remember was those striking blue eyes as I drifted into the deepest depths of the night, finally rid of those thoughts that had plagued my mind all these years.

The company had been eating a drinking merrily, all sitting around the collection of Bilbo's intricately designed tables that they had shoved together earlier that night. An egg flew past Fili's face straight into the open mouth of Bombur. An uproar of laughter reverberated throughout the cramped hobbit home. Dwarves were known for their lack of manners and they knew it, but they cared little, they were merry with their kin. Their stubbornness prevented them from straying from their normal ways. Fili knew that when Thorin arrived the niceties would be over, the matter they had all come to discuss was not a pleasant one. So for now he would enjoy himself in the good old fashioned dwarvish way. By drinking. A lot.

He was just about to raise his glass along with his fellow dwarves when a frantic banging came from the door. Confused they all looked to Gandalf. Was there another member of the company? Why hadn't they been told? However, Gandalf had the same look of confusion on his wrinkled face. Searching for an answer the dwarves all, in unison, looked to Bilbo, who as always just looked really frustrated and a mild bit confused. Then the banging came to a stop. They all stood and made out way to the door. Fili stood behind his brother, Kili, who stood in front of the door and reached out cautiously. The whole of the company, who were huddled into the entrance flinched back when something was hurled forcefully at the wooden door.

"Prepare yourselves! We are being ambushed!" Dwalin bellowed, reaching for his duel axes grasper and keeper. At the same time as Bilbo let his concerns for his freshly painted door be known. The dwarves had only turned to reach for their weapons when the ear-piercing, heart wrenching screams hit their ears. The dwarves that had their weapons barged open the battered door of Bilbo's home to be greeted by a not so friendly swarm of angry men, circling a poor lass. Fili, holding his duel swords frantically fought his way through the men. All of them picking away the untrained men easily. Fili, seeing a way through sprinted to the girl who was attempting to defend herself, but was not quick enough before the large, terrifying man smashed his scarred fist into her jaw, sending her flying to the ground. Rage flooded through him. His eyes had strayed from the man for no more than two seconds. Two seconds. yet when he raised his sword to kill the man he was gone. Not one of the dwarves could spot him in the small village. However, Fili's concerns weren't with the disappearing man, it was with the bloodied girl lying on the ground. He knelt next to her as Balin and Ori helped her as much as they could. Her eyes were glazed over but he could see the immense relief in them as he looked down at her and whispered soothing words to her just as he would do when Kili was a mere boy.

Oin, Balin, Fili and Kili took the unconscious girl to Bilbo's spare room to care for her needs while the dwarves where in an uproar around the food covered table, all fiercely protective over the rare dwarven women. Balin, however, knew for sure that the female was far from a dwarf, nor was she a hobbit.

Once Oin had gently washed the blood of her face they saw that her face was free of any stubble which suggested she was not of their race. Then they saw how starved and frail her body was, no dwarf would've been able to survive such starvation. Her feet were far too small to be of a hobbit.

Kili stood in the corner of the room, a look of horror clear on his face as he took in the girl's injuries. All over her body where burns and whip marks and scars that showed she had been tortured for far too long. Her face was worse. A mammoth gash went from the corner of her left eye down to her pale lips with bruises surrounding her eye and jaw. The girl would have this scar forever. Fili's voice reached his ears and he realised that his brother was talking to him.

"What?" Kili turned to face Fili. He sighed and repeated what he said.

"We should go tell the others how she is doing and we need to leave anyway, Oin is going to look her over," Fili said, looking at the girl. For her dignity Fili, Kili and Balin all left the room and stomped to where the rest of the dwarves were sitting.

Dwalin was the first to notice the trio's arrival to the room, he stood alerting the rest of the dwarves and hobbit of their arrival.

"Well?" Dwalin asked. He was considered one of the fiercest dwarves in the iron hills and has many a life on his hands. Yet when it came to protecting others weaker than him, along with other dwarves, he could be as caring as a mother was to her babe. Fili and Kili looked to Balin to explain. They were too shaken up to possibly begin to explain the extent of her injuries. Balin sighed deeply and began to enlighten his friends.

"The lass is badly hurt, burned, whipped and bruised. Her face will take a while to heal and will scar and that is just what we saw with what was left of her dress on." The room was silent. Balin nodded, understanding their shock.

"Aye I understand this may put a downer on the mood but let's just try and enjoy ourselves. There is nothing we can do until she awakes," Balin said attempting to calm the dwarves. Soon enough they were all back and drinking merrily however anyone who entered the room would notice the coat of anger and worry that was upon the room.

Bilbo was even more confused now that the girl had arrived. Who were those people outside? Why was she in the shire? Why was she knocking at his home? He was happy that the girl was now safe and warm, he loved to help people as much as he could, but this was just too beyond his abilities to help and it annoyed him immensely. So, all he did was wait outside the door with a fresh dress, that belonged to his mother, across his arm and listened to Oin bustling around the room, attending the girl's wounds.

It was no more than ten minutes later when Oin opened the door to let Bilbo in, looking grave. The hobbit stepped in cautiously. Then stopped. oh hell. This was bad. Bilbo swallowed the bile in his throat. And went up to place the dress neatly on a chair next to her bed. Oin excused himself, saying that he needed to see Gandalf, leaving Bilbo alone with the girl and his thoughts. Most of the girl's body was covered in a soft velvet blanket, the velvet wouldn't chafe at her wounds, the blanket coming up to her collarbones, which stuck out horribly. Until now they hadn't managed to find her a new dress, so her remains of her dress had been put back on her. He gasped when he looked the skin above her collarbones. The skin had been branded with what looked like the language of old. The letters formed a curve just below the bottom of her neck. The skin around it horribly red and puckered. They looked sinister even if he couldn't read them he knew that whatever they said it wasn't good.

Gandalf stormed into the room causing Bilbo to jump from his place leaning over the girl. The wizard's robes billowed out behind him as he strode to the sleeping body. Grey eyes fell upon the markings branded into her skin, and widened in shock. Horror was written on Gandalf's face.

"What? Gandalf what is it?" Bilbo asked, standing up. Gandalf didn't say anything just left the room. Shocked, Bilbo looked back to the girl's unconscious body. What is going on? Bilbo didn't want an adventure he was perfectly happy in his cosy little hobbit home, yet he felt an overwhelming urge for revenge on the girl's behalf. From outside the room he heard a loud burst of laughter and the sound of his lovely cutlery being banged on the table. Disgust flooded through him. How could they be so jolly when this innocent girl was in here gravely injured? Prepared to give the good for nothing dwarves a piece of his mind, Bilbo stormed outside into the hall.

Bofur had decided to start a good merry song to lift the sombre mood. His brothers laughed and joined in with his tune and grabbed their cutlery and banged them on the table. Then they started banging their feet on the wooden floor. A flustered hobbit ran into the room with an angered look on his cute little face.

"Can you please not do that. You'll blunt them!" He yelled as fiercely as he could but to no avail. The dwarves just laughed. That was when Fili and Kili started the plate throwing. Bilbo was very annoyed by this time.

"Oh do you hear that lads!? He said well blunt the knives!" A roar of laughter, the dwarves seemed to have gotten their merriness back.

 _Blunt the knifes bend the forks…_

* * *

 **So there it is, the very first chapter. I have a lot of ideas for this story but please let me know if you have any suggestions, I'm always up for some constructive criticism!**

 **I will try and update as regularly as I can. Thanks for reading!**

 **Question: What do you think could be branded on her chest?**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ellie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Here's chapter 2... Enjoy!**

The darkness smothered me. Suffocated me. I loved it. Just me, alone, not a worry in the world. I didn't know where I was, I didn't care. If I was back _there_ then in the morning I would be awoken for another round of beatings, purely for their enjoyment. A whimper escaped my throat. I couldn't do it anymore; I had been broken that night. I wanted to die.

Then I heard the laughter again. The laughter that had fuelled me earlier that night. It warmed my heart and filled my soul. It was closer this time, so near, so reachable. I forced against the darkness, desperately trying to get to the wonderful sound. Singing started now. Oh the singing. Their voices where so happy and carefree. I didn't know what they were singing about and I didn't care. I had to go to it. My eyes sprung open and pain radiated across my body so forcefully I let out a yelp of pain. The singing carried on. Everything hurt, my face more than most. I hardly remembered that night, all I remembered was their horrific sadistic laughter. Not like the laughter I heard now that had carried on once the song finished. _His_ laughter promised pain and lots of it. He never disappointed.

Carefully I reached up to my face, ignoring my arms as they protested. Bile rose in my throat when I touched a long and deep gash that had been hastily sewn up with thick thread. I threw up over the side of the bed. The laughter stopped. shit. I hoped to the gods that I hadn't made them aware that I was awake. Don't get me wrong I loved their joyfulness but I wasn't ready to meet other people yet. The terror was still there.

A sigh of relief escaped me when they walked past my door. Curious I stumbled to the door and placed my uninjured side of my face to it, ignoring the agony that pulsed over and in my body. I heard what I thought was the front door opening and a deep rumbling voice reached my ears. "Gandalf, I thought this place would be easy to find, I lost my way. Twice." That laughter came again. I sighed and slouched away from the door. What now? I didn't know these people, I had trusted _him_ and look where that got me. Turning around I spotted a rounded window in the corner of the room. It was still night so I mustn't have been out for that long. Good. They'll probably think I was still asleep and leave me be.

I stood there staring at the window until I heard those stomping footsteps stumble past the room's door. Fatigue hit me once again and I started to make my way to the bed. And paused. Outside the door there were two people talking with low voices. I breathed in a deep breath to give me courage and I silently limped back to the door. One of the voices I recognised as the man from what I thought was the entrance of the house. The other I didn't.

"She's resting. Her injuries were severe," The one I didn't recognize said. My whole body felt like it was on fire the more I stayed standing but I had had worse.

"Very well. However, I want to meet this girl if she is to accompany us," the man replied gruffly, I heard his footsteps storm my way. My heart started to pound. Panicking, I rushed back to the bed, avoiding the puddle of vomit next to it, and struggled to get my limbs back under the covers, grunting in pain. As soon as I had closed my eyes two heavy footsteps came to my bedside.

"Gandalf, what are those markings?" The gruff voice asked. I knew the marks he was talking about; they had been branded onto me a couple of months ago. My heart stopped at the thought of it. I didn't know who this Gandalf was but even I didn't know what the marks meant, so how could he? I heard a sigh.

"Only she can tell us that, I do not know, Thorin," Gandalf replied. Sadness rippled through me. I didn't know either.

"she's been awake," Thorin observed, probably looking at the puddle beside my bed. My heart began to pound again. I heard the two men shuffle closer to my bed, probably sensing the change in mood.

"Yes, yes it seems she has," Gandalf mused, his voice rumbling more than it had before. Had he figured me out? If so, then was my attempt at faking sleep nothing but pointless? After my years in that place I had learnt that if I was caught lying them the punishment would be worse, yet somehow, I thought these people were different. In all the time I had been here I had heard more laughter that in all the time I had been in that place. I had to be cautious though, so far trusting has got me nowhere.

Something brushed my face and excruciating pain tore through my musings with vicious force and I couldn't help but cry out. On instinct, I flung myself of the bed, my façade leaving. Unfortunately, I landed in my vomit and had to crawl away as my legs gave out beneath me.

Slowly and nervously I glanced up to face the two mystery men standing before me.

I didn't like this. Not one bit. My fight instincts were kicking in yet I knew I wouldn't be able to fight them. Not in the state I was in now. So instead I would flee. Get away from these people, no matter how much I wanted to stay I knew that I could not trust anyone. I wouldn't burden them with my troubles. After what happened last time, last time I thought someone's hospitality was genuine. The door was my best hope. I would slowly get to the door and flee. I prayed to god that the laughing people weren't in my way.

Gandalf was still looking me straight in the eyes with those grey, wisdom filled irises of his. Thorin on the other hand was looking more and more agitated by the second. I recognized those looks of growing annoyance and I wasn't prepared to see what that did to a man like Thorin.

So close now. My aching body was almost in front of the door. A look of knowing crossed over Gandalf's face.

"Are you planning on leaving?" he asked, amusement lacing his words. Then, like a spring I jumped around and flung open the door. My dress swooshing around my legs as I pounded through the hallways, straight into a dining room of dwarves. My heart was pounding, fear coursing through every nook and cranny in my body. They all stood and started towards me. I turned back to the hallway.

"Now now lass. We wish you no harm," A big burly, bald dwarf covered in tattoos stepped forward, his hands outstretched. Oh god. He looked so much stronger than the men I had grown to know. I started to sprint again. But found I couldn't. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my middle, chafing at the whip wounds on my back. Someone dragged me into the hall and away from the dwarves but I knew the lack of people couldn't help me. I was surrounded, there was no escape.

Stupid. How had I been I stupid?! Defeat made me go limp and fall to the ground, the person clinging to me going to the floor with me. Tears streamed down my face. I let out one last yell before my throat went dry from the screaming, all I could do was sob and let out wheezing breaths.

"Shh. It's okay, you're okay, you're safe. We're not going to hurt you. It's okay," I recognized the soothing voice next to my ear. Where had I heard that before? I turned my aching face towards the voice. There I was met with those pair of crystal blue eyes I had seen earlier that night. I had thought they were that of an angel. Now the angel was rocking me back and forth and whispering those same words over and over. I carried on crying like a child, for the physical and mental pain I was feeling, for my lost family, for the singing and laughter that had made me see what I could've had.

"please," I sobbed, "please,"

"Shh. It's okay, you're okay, you're safe. We're not going to hurt you. It's okay", he repeated over and over again. The words slithered through me like dew sliding down a blade of grass, the sunrise reflecting in the water droplet.

"Please" I said once more, begging him to listen, begging him to see.

"what is it you need?" He asked. I was still being rocked back and forth. The dwarves in the other room were silent.

"make it quick. P-p-please, don't make it slow," I gripped on to the arms latched on to my waste and shoulders. I noticed they were covered in my blood from the wounds that had opened once again.

"We are not going to harm you" The voice sounded shocked, offended almost. The sobs came back.

"you're lying!" I yelled. "They said that too!" I knew that I was revealing too much but I didn't care. Somehow, I knew from their laughter that they were different, but I couldn't trust. My guards were up, always up.

"I'm not I swear, we're not like whoever you're talking about. We fought them off" he tried to get through my wall of anger and sadness. There were tears or despair and rage and confusion still dripping down my face. They had broken me. I was broken.

"Then why can't I believe you?" I whispered, depression clinging to my body.

"we want to help you lass," The huge burly dwarf from before loomed over me. Having slowly approached us in the hall. I scrambled out of the person's lap and hastily got to my feet. I was still in pain but whatever they had given me was turning my pain into a dull throb.

All of the men were at the entrance to the corridor now, all either looking concerned or outfight untrusting. Taking my chance, I scanned the area and the people in it. They were dwarfs that was for sure, I recognized them from the books my father would read to me. A pang of hurt went through me at the thought of him. _Ignore it._

The one that scared me earlier was standing at the front of them, followed by a strange looking man with a hat that curved at the sides. That's when I noticed something, they were all men. Not one women. Not even the prostitutes that I was used to seeing back in _that place._ Strange, I thought. I looked slightly to the right of me and was greeted by those same blue eyes. My courage building, I took in his face. Perfectly shaped nose and jaw and a beard that was in intricate braids with gleaming beads woven in to them. His blonde hair was in lazy waves, some of it braided like his beard and some of it just left to hang naturally around his shoulders. He seemed to notice the fire that was being lit once again in my eyes and he slowly smiled at me.

"Fili, at your service," He bowed low at the hips, all the while keeping eye contact with me. Fili, such a nice name. It made me realise that I didn't remember my true name, they had made me forget, forget everything that made me human. Instead making me a number. Rage fired through me.

"I'll introduce you to everyone, shall I?" Fili smiled and gestured to the people around him. A slight nod from me. he turned and pointed to everyone in turn, starting with the tattooed one.

"That's Dwalin, he can be a bit intimidating but he's all fluff really," I didn't laugh, "Anyway, that's my brother Kili," A brown haired dwarf bowed to me, he had the same eyes as Fili and dark brown hair similarly braided, yet he had no facial hair unlike his brother. "That's Balin, Dwalin's brother. And that's Oin and Gloin," I figured they were brothers. "That's Dori, Nori and Ori and over there is Bifur, Bofur and Bombur," A blank look crossed over my face, I didn't need to know their names, I didn't plan on staying very long.

Footsteps sounded behind me and I whirled around to be faced with unimpressed Thorin and a pleased looking Gandalf. What in middle earth could he be pleased about?

"My dear I knew you still had that fire in you," Gandalf said.

"You know this girl?" Thorin jumped in, anger still in his eyes. That was news to me too.

"I did once, when she was just a toddler," What? Frustration rippled through me, how did I know he was being truthful? And why didn't I remember that? Gandalf noticed my confusion.

"My dear, perhaps that is a story left for a later date but now that you seem to have calmed down why don't you have some food?" My stomach grumbled at the thought, I hadn't eaten in days.

I turned around back to the table of dwarves and noticed that the only place left was next to Dwalin. Great. Slowly but surely, I made my way to the table, never taking my eyes of the warrior dwarf and sat down. Instincts kicking in I looked around the room for any weapons should I be right about these men being untrustworthy. Yes, a candle and the bowls looked solid, they had left the weapons unattended by the door, huh. Works for me.

A clunk brought me out of my thoughts and I looked to the table to see a wooden ball heaped with a sort of meat stew. Liquid, the best carrier of poison also easier to spike it without anyone noticing. Anyone being me. I sat back and didn't make a move for the suspicious stew, it was only me and Thorin that had food in front of us now and he was slowly scooping it into to his mouth. Then Balin spoke up, but I was too engrossed in how to subtly throw away my food without anyone seeing.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard the word beast, my curiosity was peaked for the first time in a while.

"err, what beast?" The hobbit, Bilbo I believe his name was, voiced my thoughts. Then across from me a dwarf wearing a rather strange hat looked over from his pipe.

"well that would be reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Air born fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks," Then he added in a cheerier tone, "Extremely fond of precious metals," why were they talking about beasts, dragons of all things?

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," He nervously tugged at his braces. I jumped when the younger dwarf pushed his chair back and shouted, "I'm not afraid, I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up its jack sit," Jack sit, I'd never heard that one before. My hands were clenched around my dress trying to block out the shouting of the dwarves. Shouting meant aggressiveness and I knew what came next, I was the only female in the room. I could still feel the blood seeping through the dress as the wounds had not reclosed, I needed to get out if this tiny room. Then the dwarves stood and yelled even louder and I took that as my que to silently slip out of the room whilst they were arguing. Only Bilbo noticed me leaving, but didn't say anything, for which I was grateful for.

I sat in the room I had arrived in and sighed. My thoughts were in a whirlwind.

I wanted so badly to stay and become a part of their beautiful laughter and song. It had been too long since I'd had a family. And maybe just maybe I could begin to trust these strange laughing men, trust them to protect me from _them_.

Yet these were my exact thoughts before I was taken. They seemed so nice, and I had loved him. Loved him enough to let him guide me into his perfectly planned trap. Were he crushed me. He never gave me a reason why he did what he did, I think he just enjoyed hearing my screams.

A knock on the door warned me as someone carefully pushed open the door. I looked over my shoulder, still sitting on the window ledge, to see Dwalin stroll into the room, my untouched bowl of stew in his hand.

"You never ate," He said accusingly walking over and placing the bowl in front of me.

"I'm not hungry," I lied, turning my head back towards the window. Realisation flickered in his eyes. Then he picked the spoon out of the bowl surprising me. He was going to force me to eat! Panicking I pushed myself closer to the window.

"Be at ease lass, it's not poisoned," He spooned some of the stew into his mouth and chewed before letting the spoon clunk back into the bowl, "See," My cheeks flushed, embarrassed for not trusting their good intentions.

"Thank you," I mumbled. He said nothing and just walked out of the door, not closing the door behind him, showing that I was not a prisoner here. And without realising it Dwalin had just helped me make, what would be, the biggest decision of my life. Because his kindness towards me had shown that yes, I could trust them, and perhaps I could learn how to laugh with such freeness again.

Just as I had finished my stew I heard the most beautiful yet remorseful song I had ever heard. It was so different from the laughter and merry tunes I had heard earlier that night. Yet I was instantly calmed by the mellowness of their voices.

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away, ere break of day_

 _To find our long-forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the heights_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light_

I found myself sound asleep not long after they stopped singing.

 **I had some trouble editing this so I hope all was okay with the chapter. As always reviews are very welcome, I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

 **Question: What do you think about the length of the chapters? Too long? Too short?**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ellie x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! This chapter was pretty fun to write. I hope you like it!**

I woke the next morning underneath the soft velvet covers of my room, feeling fresh for the first time I could remember. My body ached but for some reason I felt clean, safe. I couldn't bring myself to shame such weakness. Looking out of the window of my room I saw that the sun was just beginning to rise, gosh it was nice to wake and know what time it was. Groaning, I hauled myself out of the plush bed and my feet padded against the cool wood floor, that used to be covered in vomit. My legs burned as I plunged to the door and pressed my back against. My bloody dress had been changed and my discarded bowl had been taken away. Someone had been in here whilst I was sleeping and _changed my dress._ I was torn between feeling violated or grateful.

The wooden door vibrated on my back when someone knocked on it rather harshly, making me jump. Cursing myself for my silliness I reached and eased open the door. Though it was not Dwalin or Fili waiting on the other side…

"Good morning" Thorin said, raising his eyebrows a little. Shaking off my surprise I cautiously returned the statement. Thorin's ice blue eyes swept down my body and over my new dress. Which was a daisy yellow with blue vine like flowers weaved on the bottom and sides. It was a tad too short so only came to my mid shin but I was grateful for the change of clothes nevertheless. His eyes stopped on the brandings on my chest, making me squirm uncomfortably. I was still in pain but it was nowhere near as bad as last night, making me wonder what they could've possibly given me to sooth my wounds.

"Breakfast is ready" He said before clearing his throat and stomping away, leaving me stunned in the doorway. Gently I closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Okay, I took a deep breath, it'll be okay. I began pacing the room in an attempt to reduce my anxiety. The dwarves were not _them._ I would not be deterred by my trust issues. I could be cautious and if I saw the slightest sign of them having bad intentions then I was out. I had escaped, I reminded myself, I was out.

Shakily I left the relative safety of my room and followed the scent of bacon and fresh pancakes, I couldn't remember the last time I'd smelt food like this. So, I allowed myself a small smile as I padded carefully into the now clean makeshift dining area. Admiring the curved beams that supported the tunnel like house since I hadn't managed to get a good look in my fearful state the night before. A smile that quickly vanished when I stepped into the view of the five dwarves in the room. Nervousness flitting through me like a jolt of lightning.

Thorin wasn't anywhere to be seen.

One of the dwarves closest to me, Balin, turned in his seat to look directly at me, a fatherly smile on his lips. Which were surrounded by an impressive grey beard that split in two different directions at the ends.

"Good morning, here, come sit down, eat," Balin gestured with his hand to the piled up food covering the table. There was fresh fruit and bacon and sausages and pancakes of all assortment covering the table, clearly none of the other dwarves had woken up yet, the food seemed untouched. My stomach rumbled deeply at the thought of eating everything on the table.

The other four dwarves moved around the table to make room for me, I couldn't quite remember their names. I sat down slowly, ignoring the twinges in my back from the movement and began to pile my plate high with food. Not caring about the astonished looks I was getting for the men in the room. I was all but ready to dig in when a voice next to me spoke up.

"That's very impressive for such a small lass like yourself," He laughed, gosh even his laugh alone almost sent me into tears of joy. I looked over from my mound of food to come face to face with a very large dwarf. Though not large in the way Dwalin was, no this dwarf was less tall and more, round. Sporting an even larger beard than Balin, this dwarf had a fiery red beard that was braided into a thick loop. I attempted to smile back at him but it turned into more of a grimace when pain shot through my face again.

"T-thanks," I replied, not coming up with anything more interesting.

"Would you like a drink?" the dwarf asked me, handing over a cup filled with what seemed to be a fruit juice. I forced myself to remember that I was not _there_ , the drink wasn't poison. I could trust them. A small part of me still doubted that I could as I nodded and accepted the drink from his hand.

"My name's Bombur, and these are my brothers Bifur and Bofur and that's Ori," I was grateful for Bombur's reminder of their names. They all gave me surprisingly energetic waves, apart from Bifur. Who, to my surprise, had an axe sticking out of his head, how he was still alive I didn't know. I waved timidly back at them.

"Hello," I said, proud my voice didn't present the anxiety I still felt. I couldn't resist the scent of the food so left their small conversation and dug into my meal. Almost moaning at the luxurious flavour.

I was halfway through my meal when Gandalf strolled in with Oin close on his heels. I recognized Oin from the blurred memories I had of the night before when I would briefly come to consciousness. They both seemed pleased that I was eating.

"Hello my dear, could you please come with me?" Gandalf asked me, leaning against his tall staff. "Once you've finished your meal of course," he added when I started to put my cutlery down. Gandalf then proceeded to march back out of the room, leaving behind a slightly awkward Oin. It was then that I noticed that all of their beards were unique to them, not one being the same as the other. Proud that I had found a way to distinguish each of the dwarves separately I gave Oin a slight smile. Careful to only raise the right side of my lip. He seemed shocked at my sudden openness and smiled widely through his mass of grey beard.

"I don't believe we know your name lass?" Oin asked stepping more into the room. The conversation in the room quietened waiting for my answer. It shamed me to know I had been made nameless by those cruel men. That I had given up in even trying to remember what I was called. Sighing I looked out of the window on the other end of the room. Only to see a little robin perched on the window ledge, framed by the tree outside that was just beginning to grow back it's leaves. It was spring then. A time of new life, perhaps it was a time for my new life too. So I said.

"May, my name is May," I would not tell them my number, I would not try to remember my first name. Both of those people are dead, so I would start fresh like the newly grown flowers outside.

"What a lovely name," Bofur commented. A mumble of agreement went around the table. Blushing, I went back to my food, somehow, I already felt better. I had to clamp my lips together to stop myself from smiling to hard.

In the ten minutes it took me to finish my meal most of the dwarves were starting to stir. If the loud bang of a dwarf falling of a couch and muffled grumbles of protest were any indication. So I was glad to leave the table and set off to find Gandalf.

I found him in a little study just across the hall from where I was eating, sitting and smoking his pipe opposite a merry fire. I wasn't sure whether it was the fire from the fireplace or the smoke from Gandalf's pipe that instantly put me at ease. I came and sat opposite him in a surprisingly large armchair, considering the size of the little hobbit. I'd always been one of the smaller ones, being about the same height as Fili, that's probably why I attract people like _him_ , I look weak. I shook myself out of those thoughts, I was out. I had escaped. Gandalf's gravelly voice brought me from my thoughts.

"I'm not sure what's the best way to approach this topic so I apologise for my bluntness. What do the brandings mean?" He looked up at me beneath the edge of his grey pointed hat, sympathy clear in his eyes. I froze, not expecting him to ask this so soon.

"I don't know," I whispered, looking back into the flames, memories of the heat from the fire as they branded me came flooding back. I slammed my eyes shut and gripped the arms of the chair. Gandalf hummed in answer.

"I am sorry, I thought you would know," I didn't answer, focusing solely on blocking those memories out. He paused for a second. "soon me and the company of Thorin Oakenshield will be leaving on an adventure. Will you join us?"

My eyes shot open and looked incredulously at the strange man. He wanted me to join them? thoughts whirred in my head. And the longer I thought on the idea the more it appealed to me. I would have their protection and if they could use the weapons that had been thrown by the door then the protection would be the best I could get. I had nowhere else to go, and in my weakened state I highly doubt I could manoeuvre my way across this unfamiliar land. Could I let myself perhaps find a place amongst these strange new people, who have already shown me more kindness that I have felt in too long.

"Does Thorin know?" I asked, Gandalf's eyes lit up as if knowing his answer would affect mine.

"Indeed, I asked his permission last night. He agreed, albeit a little unwillingly. We will take you to Lord Elrond of Rivendell, who should be able to tell you what that ancient writing says, were we will leave you under the care of Lord Elrond," he said gesturing to my chest. I was stunned into silence at the thought of getting answers, to knowing what was permanently branded onto my skin. Gandalf sighed contently and got to his feet, using his winding staff as help.

"We will be leaving in half an hour, meet us outside if you wish to join us. However if you do not then I will make sure you are well looked after here in bag end," Gandalf then proceeded to leave the room. Leaving me with a decision between safety on my own or safety with a group of warriors or perhaps friends surrounding me.

I had returned to my room after my conversation with Gandalf for a moment of solitude. Heart racing at what I was about to do. I'd only just met these men and I was planning on going to faraway lands with them. My thoughts were still torn between trusting them or not. But I took solace in the fact that we would be in the wilderness and I could walk away whenever I pleased.

Glancing over I caught a glimpse of myself in the large mirror across the room.

What I saw sent a sob out of my throat, my legs shaking as I walked up to the mirror. The source of the pain in my face wasn't a small gash like I had thought, but a _huge_ gash covering most of the left side of my face, marring my appearance permanently. It would scar, I could handle scars on my body, they were easily hidden, but _this._ There was no hiding this, forever I would be reminded of what _he_ did. Tears threatened to fall but I refused to let them. He broke the old me, he won't break May.

I focused on anything other than the fresh scar. My light brown eyes stared back at me, framed arching eyebrows that were the same colour as my now clean dark blonde hair. I was perhaps once considered pretty. But my face had been made harsh and there was a permanent crease between my brows from a long time of stress and worry. Yet I was now clean and my wounds had been dressed, another act of kindness from the dwarves.

With newly restored determination I pulled open the door and walked down the now light hallway, past the dining room in which I had had my first full meal in months, past the study in which I had come to a conclusion that would change my life, and straight through the front door.

The company outside was in the process of saddling their horses, getting ready for the adventure to come. They all stopped and turned towards me standing in the doorway, my head raised. Gandalf came forward and grinned, we shared a knowing look and he turned, sweeping an arm towards the awaiting dwarves.

"Welcome May, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield,"

 **Let the fun begin! I'm going to try and make sure that May doesn't become a damsel in distress don't worry. Her badass side will come out soon enough ;)**

 **Question: I want May to have some sort of romantic relationship somewhere in this story, do you guys have any thoughts on who it could be?**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ellie x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!This chapters a bit short but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless**

Let me say this, eating the masssive breakfast I did that morning was a _huge_ mistake. The jolting of my new chestnut pony mixed with the butterflies in my stomach was creating a very unpleasant feeling. In all honesty, it was probably a really stupid decision to eat the amount I did, with the fact that my stomach was the size of a shrivelled grape after being starved for so long.

I was currently riding just behind Fili, as of yet he was the only person to interact with me after my entrance to the company. Admiring the scenery around me to try and distract myself from my unsettled stomach. The countryside was an endless picture of green and life. Rolling green fields to my left and freshly bloomed blue bells swaying in the breeze to my right. I swayed my head backwards to look up at the blue sky, letting myself get swallowed up in its mass of blue and puffed clouds, the scent of freshly cut grass being washed over my senses by the early morning breeze.

The companies mindless chatter surrounded my place near the centre of the group, the occasional laugh breaking the calming hum of their voices. I was content to just look at the sky and listen to the breeze mingling with the voices of my new companions, the steady thud of my new pony beneath me.

I had been handed the pony by Oin, with stern words to not strain myself too much whilst riding, just after I'd left Bilbo's. I was told that she was to be Bilbo's but because of his absence I could have her. The only problem was, due to my lack of luggage and only having some of the company's food and sleeping mats tied to the leather saddle to break the bumps my pony made, I found myself being jostled about more than most. I was glad, however, the pain took my thoughts away from the past.

"What do you think May?" Fili had turned in his saddle slightly to look over his shoulder at me. My new name had spread about the group it seems.

"Mm?" I asked bring my head down to face the blonde dwarf, not hearing a word that he said before now.

"We were just betting on whether Bilbo will join us on the journey," Kili jumped in, amused at my obvious confusion. I looked about the group and saw them shaking hands with each other, they were betting then.

"I think he will," I answered, hell if I could trust these men and have the courage to join them then the little hobbit could too. The brothers looked at me like I'd just said I loved to eat worms. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry, not sorry,"

They threw their heads back and laughed loud booming laughs. Some of the others surrounding me looked over in surprise, including Bifur who thumped his fist against his forearm, before turning back to their conversations again.

"Oh May, you might surprise us yet," Kili chuckled, moving his pony to fall in line with mine. I allowed myself a small smile at the young dwarf's comment.

I looked down at my calloused hands that were currently clutching the reigns of my pony and realised I had yet to name her. I wasn't sure how long we would be travelling on horse-back but I saw no reason to not get attached. My mind flew through different name ideas, all too childish or just not right for my pony. Then I landed on one name.

"Bryn" I mumbled, still looking down at the pony's chestnut mane.

"What?" Fili said looking over at me in curiosity, I blushed, embarrassed at being caught thinking out loud. I cleared my throat.

"My pony, I'm naming her Bryn," I looked over to Kili who had that same astounded look on his face. I didn't have time to think before he reached over and ruffled my hair with his hand, causing it to fall in my face.

"You're an odd one," He laughed before turning trotting forwards to talk to his brother. All I could do was sit in stunned silence. Not sure what to do with his out of the blue sign of affection.

I had completely forgotten the absolute agony of riding on pony for hours on end, even without my injuries. My calves had chafed and chafed on the pony's saddle all through the day and it was an effort not to wriggle too much. I refused to let my discomfort be known, however, I wouldn't be a burden.

I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one struggling with adjusting to the days ride. Bofur was complaining profusely about "Not ever being able to walk again" and much to everyone's amusement, proceeded to fall straight off after attempting to reduce the strain on his legs. The dwarves just laughed loudly at his misfortune, clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard, even I couldn't help but break a smile.

This won't be so bad I thought, as I watched Nori shoving Bofur back into his saddle, if the days could be like this.

"Wait! Wait!" A voice that I instantly recognized sounded from behind me. I followed the company's eyes and looked over my shoulder. I smiled as much as was possible with my scar. Bilbo Baggins had fooled most of the company and joined them, despite his Baggins ways. He brushed past her pony gasping and spluttering from the long run and went straight up to Balin

The company had fallen silent when he handed Balin his contract and was officially declared a member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Speaking of Thorin, he looked extremely displeased about the new arrival and whipped straight back around and ordered the company onwards. I, however, was slightly glad he joined, because maybe now I wouldn't be seen as the week one.

I dismissed those selfish thoughts as soon as I thought them.

We stopped for lunch after about five hours of riding and I'm ashamed to admit it took Fili, Kili and Oin to get me off Bryn. They found my glare of humiliation amusing.

I followed them to the small circle of dwarves in the small field we had claimed as our own for the brief time it took for us to each our lunch. And sat down in between Fili and Gloin, although Gloin wasn't too happy about it.

Gloin was one of my fiercest opponents when I joined the company, convinced that I would be a burden and that I could very well be a spy. So far, he'd managed to acquire some followers with his conspiracies, but I tried not to take much notice. I've dealt with worse after all.

We didn't have the pleasure of eating warm food as there was no time for Gloin to light a fire so we had to cope with bread and cheese. My still unsettled stomach lurched at the thought of eating more food and so just set it on my crossed legs, my new dress tucked under them. Instead I simply leant back onto my hands and bathed in the sunlight, enjoying it immensely after so much time without it.

Thorin was opposite me in the circle, chatting to Balin over their lunch. His eyebrows were hunched over his troubled eyes and he was roughly ripping up his bread and shoving it into his mouth. I was concerned to see that he was no less terrifying than he was last night and wondered how in middle earth Balin could be so calm. Although Balin didn't seem like the type to get riled up easily.

The group didn't notice their king's annoyance and carried on chattering to each other, simply being merry and enjoying each other's presence. I had a sudden feeling that I didn't belong here and so pushed myself to my feet, holding my unfinished lunch in one hand and made my way to Bryn.

She whinnied happily when I handed her my unfinished bread.

The afternoon was much like the first half of the day. Although the subject of the dwarves joking had moved from being Bofur to poor Bilbo. Who had so tragically forgotten his handkerchiefs.

My amusement fell as the sun began to set and we made camp for the evening. Fatigue and worry hitting me hard.

It had been a whole day and there was no sign of _him_ , he'll be looking for me. How long until he found me? I remember Fili saying they'd fought them off but somehow, I knew he was still alive, nothing was ever that easy. Would I be putting the company in danger by simply being with them?

We'd made camp at what seemed to be the beginnings of a forest, the gurgle of a stream not far off. Gloin had set about making a fire and within minutes there was a dancing fire in the middle of their little camp. Everyone seemed to know their roles within the group, Bombur and Bofur made the meal, Fili and Kili sorted the horses. Yet I had no place. Again, that feeling of not belonging fell on me as I leant against the trunk of a tree, observing the dwarves prepare the camp in a seamless dance. Even Bilbo found a place helping Ori record the day's events in that little journal of his.

"Here lass, would you let me take a look at yer wounds?" I turned to see Oin waiting patiently next to me, a leather bag in his hands. The medical kit I assumed. I nodded and watched him ease himself onto the floor next to me with a slight grunt.

"Alright then, let's start with your face shall we?" The healer reached over and began examining the stiches in my face. Whilst I tried to keep my mind of the scar that would surely come of it. Dwarves had began to gather around the fire as the smell of Bombur's stew wafted around the camp, each getting a wooden bowl filled with the delicious food. It amazed me how Bombur could make such a meal in such a quick amount of time.

Oin hummed a merry tune as he worked on cleaning my stitches, only making me flinch every now and again, apologising every time he did. Dwalin came over with our two bowls in his hand, handing me one and placing the other next to Oin, as both of his hands were filled with medical supplies. I remembered last night when Dwalin had shown me the first act of kindness I'd seen I a while by eating some of my stew, just to show it wasn't poisoned, and I made him turn as he was about to walk away by saying.

"Thank you,"

We shared a knowing look and I hoped that Dwalin knew it wasn't just for bringing my stew over. He nodded and turned around, walking back to where he was sitting with the still brooding Thorin. Oin finished up with my face and told me he could finish off tomorrow so we could eat our stew. Thankfully not asking about how I acquired my wounds.

I didn't hesitate before finishing every last bit of my stew.

I was very _very_ underprepared for this adventure it seems. Having no sleeping mat, blanket or suitable clothes, only in the dress from Bilbo's.

I had moved closer to the fire once I'd finished my food and listened intently to Bofur's intricate stories, smiling when the others laughed, the cracking of the fire accompanying his flourishes and wild hand movements. I found myself intrigued with his tales of far off lands and adventures, captured in my own childlike wonder. Ori sat next to me furiously scribbling in his journal, trying to capture every word of Bofur's stories. Unfortunately, the stories ended once Thorin came over and ordered us to sleep, the company grumbled at this but did as he said nevertheless.

My fate had been sealed it seemed and so I resigned myself to a night of uncomfortable positions and no sleep whatsoever. Sighing I lay down where I had been sitting near the fire and simply stared into the flames, entranced, I was brought no fear by the flames this time. I was out, I had escaped.

I was shocked when a slight thump sounded next to me and sat up to see a sleeping mat planted beside me, above stood a smiling Bombur.

"You can use mine, lass. Your all bones and I have enough padding anyway," He gestured to his rotund belly and then at the sleeping mat that lay next to my legs. He was going to give me his sleeping mat? I was astounded, I couldn't fathom why anyone would sacrifice a good night's sleep for me. Shaking my head, I went to pick up the mat and give it him back. But Bombur simply shook his head and walked away, wishing me a good night's sleep.

Guilt rolled in my chest as I rolled out the sleeping matt and lay down, surprised by its comfortable feel, knowing that Bombur would be going without. Yet I couldn't deny that I was extremely grateful for a comfortable night's sleep after a long day's ride.

Sighing I turned away from the flames and looked over to Bombur, who had walked to the other side of the camp to sleep next to his cousin, Bifur. Only to see that he was already sound asleep and snoring horrendously.

Smiling I turned, once again, back to the flames and found that I didn't mind the snoring one bit, in fact they chased away the thoughts that may have plagued me in the silence. I curled my legs to my chest and allowed the sounds of the dwarves snoring lull me to sleep.

Just before I drifted off into the world of sleep I realised that, despite my past and what may come in the future, I would be very happy to spend the rest of my nights like this, underneath the stars with a chattering fire next to me and the sound of dwarves snoring all around.

Yes, I would be very happy here.

 **-Thank you to Arianna Le Fay who is the first person to have favorited my story! I'm glad you're liking it so far.**

 **-Also thank you to Sophia Kaiba for reviewing and giving me some lovely feedback and correcting some mistakes that I've made, I'm very grateful and hope you continue to like this story.**

 **I'm going to plan the next chapters this weekend so hopefully there will be a few new chapters coming next week!**

 **I hope you have a wonderful Easter!**

 **As always thank you for reading,**

 **Ellie x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! My weekend was pretty busy so I'm sorry if the chapter isn't up to scratch. I hope you all had a good Easter and that you enjoy chapter 5!**

A cool breeze guided me from my slumber the next morning, weaving itself through my hair, which was fanned out around my head. The trees sighing in my ears. Surprised at my dreamless sleep, perhaps the snoring really did keep my haunting thoughts at bay.

I sat up slowly trying my best not to open my still fresh cuts as I stretched my arms above my head, hearing the satisfying clicks that my stiff joints made. The dress that I had been given at Bilbo's was now a crumpled mess after sleeping in it, much to my displeasure.

Sighing I looked around and saw that all the company was still asleep, even though the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. Another sunny day then. My mood slightly higher, I pushed myself to my feet and made my way to the edge of the campsite. I very nearly stood on Ori's gloved hand when he rolled over just as I made my way past him.

I continued to make my way around the sleeping dwarves, more slowly and carefully this time. The trees greeted me once I'd gotten to the edge of the camp, I was not ashamed to do a slight fist pump in the air to show my victory. I made sure that I was well hidden from the camp before relieving myself. I don't care to remember my first time emptying my bowls in the wild. Let me just say it included nettles and _many_ failed attempts at a crouch.

By the time I'd made my way back to the camp most of the dwarves were awake and deconstructing the camp. All busy once again in that well practiced routine of theirs. Thorin, who was closest to me, noticed me first. The terrifying dwarf dropped the bags he was holding and stormed towards me, that permanent scowl on his face. I stumbled back a step at his approach.

"You, where have you been?" Thorin rumbled. The others slowed their packing and failed to act like they weren't listening.

"I- just in the forest," My cheeks reddened. Shock of his misplaced anger making me freeze where I stood, clutching the sides of my dress. My vague answer angered him more.

"What do you think you're doing wandering off like that?" My shock soon turned into anger, all my cautious thoughts fleeing. Who was he to talk to me like that?

"If you must know, I was relieving myself!" I scowled in his face, rage bubbling as it had last night, before stepping around him, my dismissal making his scowl deepen further, and made my way back through the open-mouthed dwarves. On my way, I noticed Bifur whittling a piece of wood, seemingly unaware of mine and Thorin's dispute.

Carefully, I rolled up Bombur's sleeping matt and handed it back to him, he simply nodded his head before turning back to saddling his pony. Then made my way back to Bryn, my head hung.

We rode through the forest most of that day. It's enthralling beauty similar to that of the rolling hills of hobbiton.

As we began to exit the hobbit village, great trees surrounded us, sturdy and powerful and commanding. Creating protection for us and hiding places for attackers all at the same time. The long branches supported nests of cooing birds. Who created a harmony to the dwarves' laughter that had begun as soon as they set of riding. And even though the tree branches mingled tightly together, rays of sun stills shot through the leaves, creating a green undertone to everything beneath the canopy. The warm rays had dried the ground, causing the ponies to muster small clouds of dust as they went.

The breeze from the trees had slightly cooled my rage and I was once again riding beside Fili and Kili. Though I still glared daggers at Thorin's regal back.

The company had been giving me wary glances all day since my confrontation with their leader. Apart from Bilbo, of course, who was focused on desperately clinging to Ori's back, as they'd been forced to share. I had to feel a little guilty as I was currently riding Bilbo's horse, although I don't think I would've liked to share a horse with Ori, as nice as the dwarf seemed

Kili moved his horse slightly closer to mine.

"You shouldn't talk to him like that you know," He said softly, almost warily. I looked over at him incredulously, that rage bubbling again. I guess I should be glad, feeling rage is better than feeling nothing at all.

"Thorin means well," Kili attempted to stick up for Thorin, yet I was still brooding over my embarrassment. I just wanted that dwarf out of the conversation.

"He has a funny way of showing it," I grumbled. Kili only smiled knowingly and turned his head forwards. I huffed.

"Don't be so glum May! Thorin says we'll be in Bree by this afternoon!" Fili leant over and nudged me slightly, seeing my down beat mood. I didn't know what Bree was so I just forced a smile, feeling bad at ignoring his optimism.

"Great," I replied.

Fili and Kili shared a glance, but said no more.

Thorin was right. We arrived in Bree later that afternoon. The day's ride had been as equally painful as the previous day. However, my mood was less anxious and more, pissed.

The town was bustling with activity. Vendors lining the street were yelling, trying to sell their trinkets or clothes or meat and slightly off veg, trying to get the most profit that they could. Children chased each other around, laughing and screaming, their parents nowhere to be seen. The buildings lining the churned-up streets were made from wood and stone, the smoke coming from the chimneys giving the town an ominous, dark feel, despite the afternoon sun still shining brightly. And even though I'd started to become accustomed to the company over the short time I'd been with them, the rushing crowd made me feel confined, _trapped._

Though the crowd seemed busy they still found the time to stop and stare at the unusual company as they made their way through the winding streets. I didn't blame them, I would feel a flicker of curiosity too. They quickly looked away when they got a glimpse of the weapons strapped to the dwarves, and continued on their way as if nothing happened.

All the human men that I saw made me think of _him_ , I'd become jumpy and anxious once again. Staying close to Bryn's side once we had to dismount at the town gates to be able to get through the town, I griped my pony's reigns. I was unable to stop my eyes from darting wildly about the town.

Everything was so _brown._ Even the people wore brown, colourless clothing. I found safety behind Dwalin, who was in the centre of the group. The burly dwarf glared daggers at anyone who looked funny at my branding, that was on display for everyone to see.

"No I'm not taking your money!" I said. Me Fili, Kili and Balin were standing just off the busy street in a little side street after leaving our ponies in the stables outside an inn that we would be staying in that night. Once we'd made our way through the crowd Thorin had chosen a hidden inn, out of the crowds. I hadn't gotten a chance to go in and was instead, dragged away by Fili and Kili, with Balin following slowly behind. Claiming that they were buying me the supplies I would need for the journey, despite my unwillingness.

"But you need clothes and travelling supplies May!" Kili said, leaning against the wall of the side street.

"You can think of this as your winnings, you did bet for Bilbo after all," Fili backed up his brother, standing next to him. I sighed. Balin had been silent this whole time but I knew he was on the side of Fili and Kili.

"Lass, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be a burden," Balin added, knowing exactly what kind of response it would get. My annoyance died down and I realised the truth of his words. Bombur had already sacrificed a comfy night's sleep for me due to my lack of equipment. And I definitely couldn't run or fight wearing the pretty little dress should we be ambushed. I pushed myself carefully from the wall I was leaning on, my body sore from my wounds and the days of riding. Swallowing my pride, I walked past the three smirking dwarves and mumbled.

"Fine," Kili let out a little whoop of success and handed me my 'winnings'. Which was a small pouch filled with coins that was just enough for what I needed, as Balin had told me on our way to the shops.

The crowd had fortunately gotten over the company's arrival so had carried on with their daily tasks as the day began to come to an end, the orange glow of the slowly setting sun lighting the streets. Yet I still caught the shocked glances that were thrown towards my scars and branding, for reasons unknown to me. I tried to ignore them as best I could. Focusing only on the backs of the dwarves as they plodded through the town and towards the small shops.

The first shop we entered was filled with fabrics and travelling clothes, a rounded smiling lady standing behind a counter. Retail therapy making me already feel more satisfied, I gave her my little half smile.

Let the shopping begin.

An hour later I had stocked myself with all the essentials, my new buys all stored in my new leather pack. I began to feel a little bad at spending Fili and Kili's money but eventually got over it, they gave me it after all. The brothers in question were now trailing behind me, chatting leisurely with Balin. Deciding I didn't feel like joining the conversation I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts for the small walk we had back to to the inn.

The kindness of the dwarves is so strange after going so long without any kindness, and I wasn't sure it was nice or if it was too good to be true. Yet my initial anxiety around them had been shoved down slightly by their acts of kindness, and I found it was hard to believe that they were just using me. Even Thorin, who hadn't been very kind had good intentions, from what I'd seen, and genuinely cared about his company. Perhaps he was annoyed with me because he didn't know where I had gone this morning and he did care about my wellbeing. A warm fuzzy feeling went through me at the thought of it.

Quickly shoving away those thoughts and the roads they were taking I looked for any way to distract myself. My three companions had fallen behind due to their slow pace. Sighing I looked over to a vendor who was selling small wooden trinkets laid out on a rusted metal table. His clothes were just as filthy as his hair and I instantly felt bad for the old man.

I made my way to the table and was immediately drawn to a little bird, it's wings outstretched, seemingly caught in the middle of take-off. It reminded me slightly of Bifur, remembering that I had seen him whittling early that morning. The old man shook my hand in thanks when I bought the little trinket using the last of my money, and tucked it into the pockets on my pack.

I hated the inn with a passion. I could see that it was relatively safe and we had a warm bed and food, but the men in there were far from kind. They seemed to have been drinking since morning and were now a drunken mess. That fear I had lost whilst shopping slamming back into me. I was now sitting on the end of the table next to Oin and opposite Thorin, who, of course, was brooding. I felt exposed on my left side to all the angry drunken men that had herded around the bar.

The inn was made from a dark, rotting wood and was filled with long square tables that had empty tankards scattered over them and drunken men around them. Smoke from a lit fire and pipes filled the room and choked me. Oin expressed his concern when I launched into a coughing fit but Thorin's disapproving glance made me brush away his worries. I would not be a burden. I went to turn to Oin but was stopped by an unwanted intrusion.

"You disgust me," I whipped my head around to come face to face with one of the drunken men from the bar. His black greasy hair was smoothed over his squared head, his thin lips opened in an angry snarl. It was not his fierce, dark eyes that alarmed me, however. It was the small dagger out and clenched in his hands. My heart jumped.

"What?" I gasped, not knowing what I could've possibly done to annoy him.

"You little whore you know exactly what you are!" He yelled spit flying from his mouth. I stood slowly hurt spiking me from his words. The room had gone silent.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now leave," I whispered, trying my best to keep my voice steady and my back straight. Despite my hands shaking behind my back. Just a minute ago I had been sitting and talking to Oin and now I was arguing with an angry drunk man, I couldn't find the comedy in the situation.

"Bitch!" He yelled before slamming his hand into my chest. Pain radiated across my chest when his sweaty hand touched my burnt chest and I fell backwards into my seat, clenching my teeth to stop from crying out. A figure stepped in front of me, sword drawn. Tears of frustration blurred my vision. I would not be a burden.

I pushed the person who had come to my aid out of the way, and glared defiantly at the horrid man.

" _you_ disgust _me,"_ I said through my still clenched teeth. And proceeded to punch him straight in the nose.

The man stumbled back in shock, holding his bloody nose, much to my pleasure. Panting with adrenaline, I scooped up my pack that I had discarded on the floor and marched to the stairs that led to my room, ignoring the dwarves' cheers and shouts.

I stopped halfway up the stairs when I realised. That in my state of anger and confusion I hadn't noticed. Hadn't noticed that the person who had come to my aid… was Thorin.

 **There you go, chapter 5! School is starting up again soon yay! ( note the sarcasm) so the next update should be around Thursday.**

 **Thank you to Alibird1, Marie0907, StarWarsHarryPotterfangirl2788 and thewolf74 for following this story, I hope you carry on liking it!**

 **Also thank you to thewolf74 for adding my story to your favourites.**

 **Marie0907: Thank you so much! I love your idea for May's future relationship, I hope you liked this chapter as it had a few more Thorin moments. I loved your review x**

 **thewolf74: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you're liking Branded! I'll try and update as much as possible!**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ellie x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Here's an early update! It's a bit too short for my liking but this chapter's pretty heavy so I hope you still enjoy it!**

I don't know why I even thought that my past would stay away, that the recent events wouldn't catch up to me and ruin any semblance of happiness that I had found. The man in the inn had made me see that no matter where I went, alone or otherwise, I would be a target.

The butterfly effect, that confrontation set of events that I so wish hadn't happened. But, like the tornado from the butterfly's wings, they could not be helped, nor could they be stopped.

I had forgotten, I was blinded by their kindness. All good things come to an end and I knew it. But for once I had hoped, prayed to whatever gods were listening that the goodness I had found in the dwarves wouldn't.

But it did.

 _I felt the burning first. Rushing through my very being and paralysing me where I lay, the men that were holding me down loosening their grips as I fell limp. My screaming echoed around the empty room we were in. The pain was unbearable, I could feel the writing being scorched deep in my skin. This was the worst pain, not because of the burns, I'd been burnt before, but because it was the moment I broke. I was done. I was done fighting, and if the burns killed me then I wouldn't care. I had become what they wanted me to be, pathetically broken. He pushed the branding deeper and I wailed._

My yell turned into a strangled gasp as I shot up in the creaky single bed I had been sleeping in, the yellowed sheets tangled around my legs. Quick breaths came from me in short bursts as I hunched over my trembling legs, trying to lower my rapidly increased heart rate. I was out, I had escaped. I repeated this over and over until I was able to lean back against the head board. Terror still caused my hands to shake as I swung my feet over the side of the bed and slowly stood up, the wooden floors cooling my bare feet.

The room I had taken as my own was no bigger than the dining room at Bilbo's and consisted of a mirror hung above a small bowl of clean water, a chest of drawers and the small bed I had slept in, which was now drenched in my own sweat.

I padded over to the small mirror and splashed my face with the ice-cold water, shocking me back to reality. My light brown eyes were surrounded by dark circles from my still lacking sleep and my cheek bones stood horribly from my wan face, paired with the reddened scar along the left side of my face. My hair had been secured in a messy plait with a leather band I had bought on my shopping trip the day before and wisps of hair that had fallen out were now plastered to my face due to all the sweat. A sigh flew from my mouth as my eyes travelled downwards to my chest, where the branding was aggravated from my confrontation with the man last night. The harsh letters that I couldn't read seemed to laugh in face, knowing exactly what they were doing to me. I couldn't look for more than a minute.

I yanked out the new clothes from my pack and prepared for the day of travelling ahead. The new outfit consisted of an ultramarine blue high collared blouse that covered my branding perfectly, a pair of black breeches and a pair of brown leather boots that came up to my knees. Fili had chosen the boots.

Perhaps it was the dingy room or my recent nightmare but I felt… empty. Like I couldn't bring myself to step outside the door and talk to my new companions. Like it was the hardest task in the world. My mood worsened as my thoughts became self-loathing. My hands were still shaking slightly as I forced myself to reach for my pack and sling it over my bare shoulders then slung my new silver cloak over my arm, that had been one of the last things that I bought, and reached for the doorknob, ignoring my feeling of dread.

The inn was much different to what it had been the night before. It was now empty of all people, the stairway empty and cleaned of all stray litter, the dining room tables had been straightened and cleaned of all tankards. My negative mind just thought it was like a ghost town. The drunk people that had crowded the bar must have been thrown out by the bartender once the bar closed, perhaps to scare unsuspecting women. Although I doubted women that were branded like me passed through this small town very often. I tried my very hardest to push those negative thoughts away, but they wouldn't leave.

"She's not supposed to be here Gandalf!" voices sounded around the corner, in the main section of the bar. I paused, leaning against the wall to get a better chance of hearing what they were saying, it had to have been about me.

"It's only been two days Thorin, give her time," Gandalf replied.

"We could've been attacked last night! Who knows who could be after her," I reached up to clutch the strap of my pack, understanding hitting me. I edged backwards towards the stairs.

"Thorin…" Gandalf started but was interrupted by an angry Thorin.

"She's a burden!" I stumbled back at the words, realization that I was, in fact, a burden spilling into the echoing emptiness I was feeling. Thorin cared for his company, I was not part of the company, why I thought he would care for me was beyond me. I was being tracked by _them_ , the only thing I could bring to the company was death and ruin. I had got attached the dwarves so easily. How stupid of me.

I felt silly holding my new pack, feeling like a child playing dress up, full of unnecessary optimism. Never would I be a part of their wonderful family, I was just a burden.

My feet stumbled as I jogged back up the stairs, I knew what I had to do, I had made my decision. I wouldn't be a burden. The door slammed behind me, followed by the slam of my pack as I dropped it to the floor. Stirring sounded in the room next to mine. My breathing became ragged and tears pricked at my eyes as I searched the room for what I needed. There.

Sitting on the draws was a small pile of parchment and a quill by a pot of ink. I would not be trapped again, no matter if they were kind or loving or had the potential to be family. A sob came from my lips as I dipped the quill in the black ink and began to write.

It took me ten minutes to write the letter. Then five more to sneak out the back of the inn.

The streets were just starting to come alive in the quickly rising sun, stalls beginning to be set up and people lining up to get the morning bread. I felt like I was stuck in a bubble as I watched the people coming out their little houses, smiling. Like I was a ghost gliding through, watching through someone else's eyes.

As the nightly frost melted in the early morning sun the roads became squelchy under my boots as I tramped out of the little town, the gate on the border of Bree in sight. Despite my fear of going alone I knew what I was doing was for the best. My trust had fallen with Thorin's faith in me finding a place in the company. The only person I could rely on was myself, despite the kindness of the dwarves.

Which is why I didn't look back as I walked through the groaning wooden gates of Bree and into the awaiting wild. Leaving the company of Thorin Oakenshield behind.

Thorin P.O.V

I stood from my small meeting with Gandalf, my mood grim. After the almost fight with that man last night my thoughts had been plagued with what I could do for the safety of my company. Despite my willingness to help those in need I knew that she was being not only a burden but a danger to the company too.

I was sure that the horrific people that had captured and tortured her would try to do so again and the quest couldn't afford any set-backs, should there be an ambush. Which is why I'd brought up the idea of leaving her in Bree to Gandalf, who, of course, had argued a great deal.

Cursing the wizard, I had reluctantly agreed to keep her with us, until we got close enough to Rivendell that he could drop her off there, where hopefully she could find peace. Mahal knows she deserved it. Guilt clenched my stomach at the idea that I had almost just given up on the girl, but I ignored it. For the company, I would do anything.

The pounding of steps reached my ears. I reached to the hilt of my sword but relaxed when I saw it was just Bofur. However, the panicked look on his face caused me to tense up once again.

"What is it?" I demanded, my leader like instincts kicking in.

"It's May, she's- well read this," Bofur gasped, clearly out of breath. He handed a piece of folded parchment to me. I let go of the hilt of my sword and reached out to grab the piece of paper, curious as to what it could have to do with the girl. The company followed behind Bofur, some looking sad, others looking concerned and some annoyed. What could've possibly happened? I looked back to Bofur who just nodded towards the piece of paper. sighing I quickly unfolded the paper, seeing messy, quickly done writing inside. My hand fell limp as I read what was inside...

 _I won't burden you any longer. Thank you for your hospitality, I am forever in your debt._

 _Don't try and find me. Don't follow me. You won't see me again._

 _May._

 **Don't worry May will be seeing the dwarves again soon! I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was a tad shorter than normal. As always reviews are very welcome.**

 **Thank you to PandaHere for following and adding branded to your favourites, it means a lot x**

 **Marie0907: Thank you for your review! Looking back I do think that May's development may have been a bit rushed, I'm going to slow it down from now on. Thank you again!**

 **ElvithienAranel: Thank you so much for your lovely review! I'm glad you're enjoying Branded so far and hope you continue to do so.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Ellie x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! School's started again so updates may be a bit slower, but I'll try my best to update as much as possible. Anyhow I hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

I travelled through the night.

Despite my untrained muscles screaming at me to stop, despite the fatigue causing me to stumble every other step. I couldn't stop, I feared if I stopped then the reality that I was alone would crash into me, that no matter how much I wanted the snoring of the dwarves to chase away my fear of the night, they weren't here. My hair had been plastered to my face by the now torrential rain, that had begun the afternoon I'd left. The silver cloak, much to my increasing displeasure, had done nothing to keep the rain from my body. Which was now trembling in the cold. The pins of rain hit like razors against my bare face, stinging the scar along my face. My boots were filled with water after having to wade through a raging river just after midday, which was much harder than it looked.

Any sense that I had knew I should stop and find shelter by the boulder on the cliff that I was walking past, yet I carried on walking. Despite my heart clenching at the thought of walking one more step.

I was back in the shelter of trees again. However, the trees had seemed so beautiful and powerful when I'd last seen them in the company's presence, but now. Now they seemed to lurch towards me, moaning and howling in the wind. All sense of comfort now gone. The darkness of the early morning and the storm silhouetting them made them look like mammoth towering beasts to my delirious mind. Made mad by dehydration and hunger.

All the animals seemed to have disappeared to find shelter, making the forest seem empty, cold. My mind wondered to what the company would be doing, perhaps they were still in Bree, enjoying the warmth and shelter while they can, they probably have continued on their journey and would now be sleeping, in a sheltered camp that the travel worn Thorin had chosen. I shook my head. I couldn't think of what I had given up, it was for the best.

I wouldn't be a burden.

And despite my unwillingness to think of them I couldn't help but wonder what their responses had been to my leaving. Fili and Kili would be mad, I'd taken their money and left after all. The rest would probably be relieved to not have to worry about me. I refused to think that they would even be remotely sad, they didn't even know me.

The rain became heavier on my hooded head, the noise of the rain on my leather pack and my hood almost deafening. Finally, after hours of walking the temptation to find shelter was too great and so I paused my stumbling to look around me as best I could through the rain and hair plastered across my face. Nothing, except a small hole in the bottom of a great oak tree.

I found that I no longer cared where I would find shelter. So, I threw my pack directly into the small cave in the bottom of the tree with a soggy slap and manoeuvred my body inside next to it. Turns out that with my pack next to me I was forced to bring my legs to my chest and bend my back over them, so that I could fit in my little shelter.

And there I was, in a tiny cave at the bottom of a tree, curled into a ball with my hair plastered to my face, drips still running down my body and sopping wet cloak bundled around me. Completely and utterly alone.

Then, as if those forgotten gods were watching, the sun began to peak over the horizon, it's rays reflecting off each and every water droplet. Giving the once terrifying forest a magical look.

It was still raining but suddenly, suddenly I didn't feel as miserable as I had before.

Bofur P.O.V

The company had left not long after I had found May's note, the still bustling city waking up under cloudy skies in the late morning. I was still shocked over the revelation of Mary's leaving. The girl had only been travelling with them for two days but us dwarves always found a place for those in need. Now, I was becoming increasingly worried over the fact that the injured and seemingly untraveled lass was out wandering the wild alone. No less now that the rains seemed to be rapidly coming in.

I rode beside Oin once we'd left the preoccupied crowd, as he seemed to be just as concerned for the girl as I. He was the first to let his concerns be known, claiming that her wounds were at a high chance of being infected. However, Thorin had simply said that we would continue on, the girl had made her decision. I knew there was more than that, I saw the relieved glint in his steel eyes.

My king was not the only one who seemed relieved at the girl's disappearance. Gloin and Dori seemed quite content with their missing companion, ranting on about how they wouldn't have the burden of looking after the girl. Plus, they could each share out her rations. Much to most of the company's disgust. Surely Gloin had a caring side, he had raised a wee lad, Gimli, after all. Dori was just glad to not have the death of the girl on the company, as she would've never made the journey.

It didn't sit well with me, if she couldn't survive with us protecting her, then how could she when she was alone?

Fili and Kili were sad at losing their new friend, their young minds not expecting May to leave them, not understanding what that kind of trauma can do to a person. They seemed to have been the closest to May in the short time they had spent with her. All sharing a similar age they were bound to become friends. I'd watched Fili and Kili worm their way to May's side, ignoring her scars and seeing her as any other girl. It was endearing to see them trying their best, ignoring her half-hearted replies and gaining her smiles. So, it was no surprise that they were some-what down hearted when they set of that morning.

Bilbo also seemed to be troubled by the fact that he was now alone is his venture across unknown lands with unknown people. Not having the comfort of another weakling, if you will, to get him through.

The rest, were just confused. Confused about the fact that the girl decided to forgo their protection and friendship. Her note had not given an explanation as to why she felt the need to leave, only that we shouldn't have followed her. Although, by my assumption, she would've taken the great east road, which is the road we were travelling on now.

Our ponies were making quick work of the compacted path and despite the gloom of the sky and the company, we'd made more land than Thorin had expected. Annoyance fluttered through me when I heard Dori mumbling it was probably because they didn't have the girl with them.

"May, her name is May," I'd mumbled under my breath for only the people around me to hear, which happened to be Oin, Fili and Kili. They nodded grimly.

The first patter of rain began that afternoon, bouncing of the leaves of the surrounding trees, creating echoing around the small forest they were riding through. Groans emitted from the company as the first drops dripped onto their waiting heads, simultaneously pulling up their different coloured hoods. I might have laughed at the act of them all doing it at the same time, but my mind flew to May, who would surely be shivering to death in her flimsy cloak.

Thorin P.O.V

I decided in that moment that I. Hate. Rivers. It took the company the best part of an hour to cross the damned thing.

Rain, I could cope with. Even though the company moaned and groaned like wee babes at the increasingly heavy downpour. I admit, rain is an inconvenience, yet my heavy-duty cloak kept off most the rain drops. But rivers…

I'd been the first to see the raging river. It may have been a small stream this morning, but due to the heavy shower it was now a raging torrent of water and debris. Menacing and wicked. We could not go around it, nor were there any bridges nearby. So, I had no choice but to order the company through.

The light was rapidly leaving but I refused to stop the day's ride until we had made it across. Rest after. I slowed my pony to a trot and turned slightly to address my sopping wet company, all looking absolutely miserable.

"We'll cross the river now. Get off your ponies and guide them through, we can't afford to lose any supplies," I projected my voice to reach every member over the rain. They grumbled to each other but at my well-practiced glare they all jumped off and one by one led their ponies to the river shore.

I was the first to go, testing the water. My calves strained at the fierce force that pumped onto them from the overflowing river. The pony bucked and kicked at the river's power but I managed to drag him through successfully. Having to put all my weight in to resist the rapid current and pull the pony at the same time, muscles straining. I stumbled up onto the grassy shore, relief flooding through me, and gestured for the others to follow once I deemed it safe.

It was slow going but they managed it one by one, little by little. All struggling with the ponies and the rising current. Successfully. Well, until my nephews had their go. I don't know why I was surprised in all honesty. Fili went first, wading without fault to the middle, Kili trailing behind.

That's when things went wrong.

Fili's pony bucked and loosened his grip on the reigns, ultimately leading to the small pony being dragged away by the current. With a yell Fili had, like the heroic dwarf he was, dived after the flailing pony. Only to be dragged under by the current as he leapt for the horse's reigns. Kili, unsurprisingly, had jumped straight in after his brother and was dragged down too.

The water was relatively shallow so I wasn't worried, but found some displeasure at my heirs being beaten by a river and two ponies. The company was running along the shore next to the rolling dwarves, shouting and yelling. Not helping the situation at all. Fili broke the surface of the water for a second before being submerged once again by Kili clinging to his brother's head for balance. All in all, they were a royal mess, no pun intended.

Dwalin, my brother in arms, eventually had to wade back into to drag the princes out of the river by the hoods of their cloaks, both looking ashamed about having lost both ponies and all the supplies attached, over such a relatively simple task. However, they were still given my dry spare cloak and blankets from the company, bundled like babes. Some still sat around Fili and Kili at the shore, making sure they were okay. Whereas Dwalin, Gloin and I went over into a small clearing to set up camp and try to get as much shelter as possible, which wasn't much.

The stars poured across the sky in a wonderful scattering of love and death and life itself. Lighting through the rain and clearing my thoughts, I could finally think clearly after hours of rain.

We'd finished making camp as soon as the sun had set and had resigned to a cold dinner of dried meet and bread from Bree. I was now lying on my back on the soggy ground unable to sleep. Bofur had insisted on taking watch and so I had been sentenced to a night of no rest. My thoughts, however much as I didn't like it, were occupied my May.

We, the dwarves, had struggled to cross the river, how could a tiny lass like May cross safely? It would be on my conscience should anything happen to her, despite her leaving the company, I would still blame myself. Who would know if she was killed? There would be no one to bury her and give her rest, like she deserved. I wasn't as kind as I should've been, nor did I accept her into the company. I had rejected her as Thranduil had rejected my people on that fateful day. I sighed and rubbed a calloused hand across my brow. Frustrated at the fact that the girl was now wandering alone, unprepared.

I rolled over to grip the hilt of my bulky dwarvish sword, it's cool metal a great comfort to me, my hands sliding over the wet surface. The rain continued on, it seemed. My fur coat had fallen limp over my shoulders.

All I could do was hope she hadn't come this way, been forced to cross the merciless river.

May would surely be dead.

 **There you go chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed some different P. in this chapter, let me know what you thought!**

 **Thank you to SWQuinn, HalsGal1231, alleycat023, TwilightMelodic, Tibblets and lillajag11 for following Branded, Love you guys!**

 **Also thank you to TwilightMelodic for adding this story to your favourites!**

 **Marie0907: Haha no thank god. I'm glad you liked Thorin's P.O.V in the last chapter and I'm super excited to reveal some of Mary's past, not just yet though ;). As always thank you for the review it means a lot!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Ellie x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Sorry for this chapter taking longer that usual, school is not giving me a break this week. I hope you enjoy!**

It was three days or relative success travelling through the wild when things went to shit.

The rations of bread and cheese that I had stolen from the Bree had quickly ran out on the second day, due to me waking up ravenous and stiff the second day, still crammed into the tree. I slept most of the second day, however, and only woke mid-afternoon. Pleased to see that the rain had decreased into a slight drizzle. Even though my clothes remained soggy for the next days.

I was now trekking over mounds rocks, ignoring the protesting in my knees. The shoes I had bought surprisingly sturdy. My cloak had been shoved back into my pack, allowing the steady breeze to caress my bare shoulders and cause my blouse to billow around my torso. The sun had finally broken through the heavy cloud cover and beads of sweat formed on my forehead as I clambered over rocks.

My thoughts were a jumbled mess of where I wanted to travel to, as I was simply following a path, no clue where it would lead. The morning's walk had brought a rockier landscape than what I had been used to, forcing me to scramble up sides of the small mountain, panting and heaving. I found some amusement in imagining what the company would have to do to get the ponies up here. Glad that I hadn't stopped to collect Bryn, no matter how much I had taken a liking to her. I couldn't help but miss my little pony.

And the company.

I stumbled over the top of the jagged mound I was clambering over, wincing at my traitorous thoughts. So far, my initial depression of being alone had left me. But I could still feel the echoing silence waiting for me to succumb to it. Somehow, I doubt it would ever truly leave that darker park of my head, continuing to grow and shrink like the flame of a candle.

The injuries covering my body hadn't been looked at since I left Bree, it would take too long. I still hadn't stopped for long enough to remove the now filthy bandages and when I did stop I would instantly be dragged into sleep. The wound on my face had become itchy and puckered. Blood had seeped through some of the bandages and had been plastered to my skin. Which was one of the reasons I hadn't bothered to check my wounds.

The worst was the long cut going up my thigh that was now a constant throb, the bandage had become an alarming yellowy red shade. I knew what an infection could do, but there'd been no sign of fever so I'd carried on. Because I was an insufferable idiot, it seems.

After a few hours of scrambling up and over rocks the landscape began to even out into forest like conditions once again. Glad that my aching body could now rest from all the climbing. Unlike that fateful night, the trees were a comfort to me. Shielding me from the open area I had been walking through not long ago. This time the trees were shorter than the ones outside Hobbiton, with thicker trunks and lighter green leaves. Having just sprouted in the early spring. I smiled slightly, now used to half smiling to avoid hurting my scar, remembering the reason my name was now May. Then frowned once again, remembering that I was with the company then.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the booming footsteps coming in my direction, shaking the trees and bushes surrounding me, until it was too late. Quickly, I dived into a nearby bush. Letting out a slight oof as my body hit the ground. I scanned the trees trying to see what was the source of the now louder booming, unable to pinpoint its exact source. My heart began to race at the thought of what could be making such loud bangs. Terror causing my hands to shake as they gripped the branches of the bush I was crouching behind. The booming stopped. Behind me.

"'ere Bert look what I found!" It's equally loud voice came from behind me. I whipped around and fell onto my backside at the creature, attempting to stumble away.

A troll. No, not a troll, _three_ trolls.

They were _hideous._ All sporting thick, dry, wrinkled skin and squished pointed noses beneath tiny evil looking beady eyes. The only thing covering their fat covered bodies was a tiny scrap of filthy fabric over their nether regions. I couldn't hold my gag as I went to leap over the bush, flight instinct kicking in. But found that I was stuck.

A large hand gripped me around my torso and I was whipped upwards, a gasp being ripped from my mouth at the tight grip. I kicked and punched, trying my goddamn hardest to get out of its grasp. I wouldn't be captured again. Yet I was unable to get out of its grasp as the trolls began to walk away from the path. I couldn't scream because of its hand crushing my ribs and lungs, making it hard to breathe.

And this, was when things went to shit.

Thorin P.O.V

The evening was quickly drawing in. Moon light beginning to take the place of rays of sun, signalling the end of a good day's travel, the company falling back into the well-practiced routine of the evening. I had decided to make camp a bit earlier this evening, as the perfect camp ground had come up. It was a shelled out small cottage that had clearly been destroyed a while ago. Surrounded by a small clearing in the woodland area that we had entered earlier that day. The campground was perfect, with a little shelter that the ruined house offered and grass for the company to sleep on. Gandalf had been a fierce opponent to stopping here and wanted to seek refuge with our enemy, Lord Elrond. My pride would not let me and so, Gandalf had stormed off in a rage.

Frustration rippled through me at the Wizard even thinking about going to that retched place. The hilt of my sword was, once again, a comfort to me.

I looked out towards the company from my place inside the ruin. Watching Gloin building a fire for Bombur and Bifur to prepare dinner. Dwalin sitting just away from them, sharpening his dagger whilst talking with his brother Balin, seeming completely at ease. I could hear the laughter of my two nephews as they went stumbled off into the trees to see to the ponies, as I had ordered them. The rest of my company had chosen to either gather firewood or set up camp. Or, in Oin's case, go some ways into the surrounding bushes to collect herbs.

We had still kept Bryn, May's pony. The pony was a fine mount and was good for carrying excess luggage and perhaps, perhaps some of the company wanted to keep the pony in hopes that May might return. As silly as that was. May was gone.

It had been two days since the river incident and we hadn't seen signs of May. I admit that I may have been looking hard for some. The ground of the path was compact and unable to hold footprints and the recent rocky terrain showed no sign of May.

The company had been doing well, despite their sadness at May leaving. We'd travelled farther than I had anticipated over the past few days. Especially since the ground had been uneven and tricky for our ponies. Many of us had had to dismount and heave the ponies over rocks but, due to the good humour of the dwarves, they had found the joke in their situation.

I smiled fondly at the memory and leant my weight onto my sword, feeling more at ease seeing that my company was safe and well. It had always been a worry of mine that I would have the lives of my company on my hand, but so far, we've been okay. Except one.

The braids on the side of my head trembled as I shook my head, reminding myself that she was no longer part of my company. I told myself that I shouldn't think of her, she had made her decision, however idiotic, and left us. May had left my thoughts, I tried to convince my brain. But a small part of me knew her life would be on my hands.

May would never leave my thoughts.

May P.O.V

The world drifted by me in wisps of mist and memory. My unconscious mind creating images that I could never seem to grasp, slipping through my grip. Laughing. The dwarves' laughter rang in my ears. Sadness sliced into me, I knew it was fake. Their laughter continued on in the echoes of mist and images inside my head. Everything was dark. No light entered the place I was in. Even the dwarves' laughter seemed warped and wicked and _wrong_. Terror cursed through me. I had to leave.

My muscles fought against a material surrounding my body, trapping me here. I forced my brain to work, to clear the mist. My tongue still felt like lead. My eyes flicked back and worth beneath my still closed eyelids, they refused to open.

And then, as if a switch had been clicked, my eyes slammed open, my chest rising with a raged breath.

I wish they hadn't.

Before me where those three large trolls, still as ugly as I remembered, sitting around a lit fire that seemed to be heating a rusty dark cauldron. The one closest to me had it's back to me and was _huge._ The biggest and scariest of the trio. It's back was curved and mutilated, covered in scars and that thick, dry skin that stretched over the large surface. It's head, like the others was free of any hair, and was bent over the cauldron, stirring a liquid that from my place on the ground I couldn't see. In the darkening night the glow of the fire made them look like the demons I had seen in story books, that glint in their eyes was of pure madness. And I was their next meal.

To my horror, the material holding me down was, in fact, a baggy, filth covered, itchy sack that I had been shoved in. The fabric irritating at any wounds that were exposed, which was all of them. A whimper escaped my lips as I realised that I had been stripped of all my clothes and my pack, so all I was left with was my travel stained undergarments.

Oh gods, I'd been captured _again_. Because of my complete and utter stupidity. My heart raced as I watched that huge spoon stirring around in the pot, the ominous laughter of the trolls seemed to fade into the background. These were not just men. These were huge, terrifying, merciless _trolls_. How could I get out of this one.

Testing the sack once again I tried to get my hands over the top but the sack had been tied to harshly, too tight. My hair flew into my face as I slammed back down onto cold, hard ground. Defeated.

Stinging in my lip notified me of a small cut on the side of my mouth. Assumingly from when I'd been thrown to the ground. Or when they'd undressed me, I squeezed my eyes shut.

Dehydration stopped any tears from falling from my eyes and my tongue was like cotton. I couldn't scream. Gasping breaths was all I could manage with the sack tied around my neck and panic clenching around my heart and lungs.

I was startled by loud voices breaking through my thoughts.

"I say we save her, not more than a mouthful she is," The huge one holding the spoon pointed the object towards where I lay, wide eyes. I rolled onto my left side to try and get a better view of my captures.

"But I'm so hungry!" The smaller one, who had thinner features and longer squared of teeth, whined. Then proceeded to be thwacked over the head with the wooden spoon.

"Shut it Bert!" The large one yelled, going back to stirring the mysterious liquid. I attempted to shuffle back but my feet only slipped in the sack. The third of the trolls who seemed to be a large bit fatter than the others stood from his perch on a rock. Sniffing the air furiously.

"I smell something…" It growled. Stomping off into the trees. One down, two left.

I braced my aching body and began to worm my way backwards, as I had seen a caterpillar doing when it had crawled up my arm one sunny morning. It was slow and torturous and ripped some of my wounds open. But it was working.

Then I stopped.

The thinner troll, Bert, had turned to look straight at me. My bowls turned watery.

"Tiny worm," He squeaked and leant his great, grimy arm over towards me, on finger stretched. I continued to shuffle backwards, terror causing my limbs to shake. It took less than five seconds for his finger to collide with my ribs with unimaginable force. A crack sounded loud through the clearing. I went to cry out but all that came out was a gag. My dried mouth not cooperating.

Bert giggled loudly and turned back to face the fire.

I lay there for minutes, hours, seconds. I didn't know. All I knew was the pain flying through me from my rib. And I knew that I wouldn't be able to escape now, not now that I couldn't even move from the pain.

Oin was not here to patch up my wounds. Nor were Fili and Kili to use that laughter of theirs to make me feel that much better. Or Balin to give me words of wisdom.

I glared to the dark sky, no stars to be seen, a tear forming in the corner of my eye. I had escaped. And been captured again, now I was in a fucking sack. Anger coursed through me, then sadness, then defeat. Not even the stars would save me.

So when the darkness came to great me again. I welcomed it with open arms.

Thorin P.O.V

There was no argument that Bombur was the best chef I have ever known.

The company, apart from Fili and Kili and Bilbo who were still tending to the ponies, were sitting around the chattering fire, stuffing themselves with the stew, that never failed to warm my soul and fill my belly. The dwarves had gone mainly silent as they ate their stew, with the occasional conversation and burst of laughter. I was at my most calm in these moments. The calm did not last long.

Kili charged into the camp with Fili hot on his heels. They were both dishevelled and out of breath, panic in their eyes.

I was on my feet in an instant.

"Trolls!" Kili gasped whilst folding himself over his knees. I charged up to my nephews, already having my sword in my hand. Fili came up next to his brother.

"Trolls have taken our ponies, Bilbo is trying to get them back," Fili yelled, his voice higher than normal. Annoyance rippled through me, that hobbit can't even ride a pony how could he rob blind a group of three trolls? I growled and stormed into the direction Fili and Kili had come, the company following behind me.

Let's go face some trolls.

Kili P.O.V

We had royally messed up. I had thought that losing the pony in the river was the worst thing we had done. But letting the ponies get taken by trolls _and_ sending Bilbo to get them back, yeah, not our finest moment.

Shame found its way into my bones as I sprinted through the trees, alongside my fellow company. The trees leant over and grabbed my hair and face as I ran, telling me to go back. Everything had become silver into the moonlight. Making the forest look haunting yet magical at the same time.

I didn't have time to admire the beauty of the midnight forest, however, and almost ran straight into the back of Bombur's back. Before us Thorin had lowered into a crouch, sword at the ready. Glaring at the three repulsive trolls, who, to my horror were dangling Bilbo between them.

The poor hobbit looked terrified and was squirming and stuttering from where he was upside down, being interrogated by the beasts. My uncle glanced over to me and nodded. From my place near the front of the group I was the best person to confront the three angry trolls.

I ran forwards, waving my weapon in front of me. I gave a silent prayer to the Valar I wouldn't get us all killed. Then slashed and hacked at the troll closest to me and he fell to the ground with a great thump.

"Drop him!" He yelled, coming to a stop in front of the trolls. All of their grimy heads whipped towards me, I felt awfully small facing off the huge creatures.

"You what?!" One of them asked, staring disdainfully down at the me as if I was no more than a rat. I grinned.

"I said, drop him,"

To my great surprise, they did. Well, less drop and more throw straight into my chest. We both went tumbling backwards at the force. That was all Thorin needed and he leapt quickly over the bushes, letting out a great battle cry. The company charged after him.

The fight started well. We hacked and chipped at the troll's legs, falling into the easy movements of battle. Jump and hack after jump and hack we slowly chipped away at the troll's endurance. Adrenaline coursed through me as the thrill of battle woke up my senses and cleared my thoughts. Troll limbs swung towards me and I hacked and swung. In the dim light of the fire their wrinkled faces had become orange and terrifying, but I wouldn't let myself fall into that trap. Their skin was thick and our swords weren't sharp enough, but there was fourteen of us and only three of them.

In the mass of movement around me I heard the neighing of ponies behind me, Bilbo had done it. I grinned as I lost myself to the battle.

Then everything stopped.

There, in between two of the trolls, was Bilbo. Looking petrified as the trolls came close to ripping off his arms and legs.

"Lay down yer arms! Or we'll rip his off!" The troll yelled, Bilbo whimpered as they tugged a bit harder on his already stretched limbs. To my horror Thorin hesitated to throw down his sword. However, after a few seconds of tension all of the dwarves had thrown down their weapons, even Ori, who only had a small slingshot to defend himself. We were defeated. I sighed and could only lay still as I was shoved into a scratchy, horrid smelling sack.

Well, at least we weren't being turned on a stick over the roaring fire. Which is more that could be said for the unfortunate souls who had been stripped into their underclothes like the rest of us and tied on to great wooden stick. That included Dwalin, I would've laughed at the sight of him in his underclothes if it wasn't because of three hungry trolls. Who were currently arguing over how to cook us, much to my increasing horror.

I had my head rested on Thorin's leg, unable to move from where I was thrown. He was currently squirming under my head, I assumed he was trying to find a way of escape. It would be a great blow to all dwarven pride if their company was stopped by three trolls only days into their travels.

"They would go lovely in a pie!" The one that was slightly smaller squealed, then leapt where he stood, vibrating the floor. "And with the girly!"

I turned my attention to the rope tying the sack closed as the troll went into the trees by the clearing to grab a small bundle of something. It was tied tight, if I got enough time then I could probably try to chew through the thick strands. But we might not even have any time left.

Thorin froze beneath my head.

Confused, I looked up to him and saw his face frozen in terror. My brows scrunched together as I looked over to where Thorin was looking.

My heart stopped.

There hanging from the troll's hand, unconscious and beaten and bloody, was May.

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnn. I was going to make the trolls one huge chapter but I love a good cliff hanger so decided to split it into two.**

 **Updates may be a bit slower due to school work but I'll try my best.**

 **Thank you to xoulblade, .7 and lotus20 for following my story!**

 **Also thank you to Red Rose, .7 and Duchess1985 for adding branded to their favourites, I love you guys!**

 **Marie0907: As always thank you so much for your review, I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Ellie x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Here's chapter 9, hope you enjoy...**

The shouts of the dwarves and the sadistic laughter of the trolls were drowned out by the roaring in my ears.

The roaring froze not just my body but my heart too.

I had known terror. Like at the Battle of Azanulbizar when I had lost my brother and grandfather and ultimately, my father. And was forced into ruling a ruined kingdom, without guidance. Or when Thror had fallen into madness, dragged down by gold sickness. The terror I felt now was nothing like that.

It was rage and panic and hurt mixed in a swirling red storm, that whispered in my ears that I had to _do something_. It screamed that I couldn't let this girl down again. Couldn't watch as she was eaten by the trolls. My vision had become tinted crimson by the terror, all I could see was May's body hanging limp from the troll's pinching fingers. All I could feel were the ropes digging into my wrists when I was finally able to move again and fought to free myself.

I felt a thud on my thigh, Kili had become a frenzy, along with the other dwarves. Roaring and yelling to let her go. Terrified for his new friend, his young mind not truly knowing what trolls do to women, what they could've already done. Bile rose in my throat. I fought harder.

The troll holding May between his index finger and thumb shrugged and flung May's body towards the riling mass of awaiting dwarves. Then turned back to his brothers, who were still arguing how they were to eat us. Alive. In a pie. Keep May for dessert. Boiled.

May landed with a thump next to my head, her legs slamming on Kili's chest. Who proceeded to raise his chest and lower May to the ground, agonisingly slowly. His carefulness did nothing to stop the back of her head hitting the hard, dry ground. The surrounding dwarves attempted to twist to get a look at their lost companion, but failed due to the mound they had been piled into.

I didn't move my eyes from her face, not even when Bilbo jumped to his feet, confronting our captors. Her lip had been cut and blood had slowly dripped down to her neck, mixed with the mud from days of travelling. Her hair had become matted with dirt and tangles, having fallen out of her usual braid. The scar on her face was an angry red and was stark even against her filthy skin. Yet it was not her state of hygiene or her wounds that caught my attention. It was the face under all that grime and blood.

Despite how wan and malnourished she was, May's face seemed, content. That crease in between her brows was gone and her lips were slightly pouted. Regret filled me as the flames cast shadows along her unconscious form, showing her slightly curved nose and sharp, angled jaw.

She wouldn't feel content for long. Not if we were eaten alive. A deep frown on my face, I looked away from May and back to the trolls. A gasp was ripped from my throat.

Bombur was being lifted into the one of the trolls mouth. His brother was roaring at the sight. I wriggled and fought to get out of the sack, to save him. Rage once again shattered through me at being so pathetically distracted. I was just about to give up when Bilbo, from where he was standing yelled,

"N-not that one, he's infected!" The troll paused, lowing Bombur away from his mouth. I stopped struggling but my body was still tense. Bombur was still too close.

"He's got worms… in his, tubes!" Bilbo cried, voice breaking slightly. It astounded me that the trolls didn't pick up on Bilbo's lies. The way he was fidgeting and stammering. The trolls made noises of disgust and flung Bombur back to the pile of dwarves. I was relieved when Bombur was out of the troll's grasp. It was short lived, however, when I saw where he was going to land.

Right on top of May.

I couldn't stop his body as he rammed into May's unconscious form. The right side of her body peaked out from Bombur's body, her face nowhere to be seen. I leant over to kick Bombur, but was stopped when Kili yelled,

"Oi! We don't have parasites, you have parasites!" The dwarves followed in his yells, all outraged at Bilbo's statement. Specifically, Dori, who had never taken well to being insulted. I saw Bilbo turn and give Kili a pointed look. Realisation hit. Determination in Bilbo's plan flooding though me, I forced my foot up into Kili's side. He yelled in surprise, but soon realised what Bilbo was doing.

One by one the dwarves started to understand what Bilbo was doing and followed along with Dori and Kili, who had yelled he had the biggest parasites. I sighed. The trolls did _not_ take to this and turned their rage to Bilbo. I was not ashamed to admit that I was glad their attention was off of May, perhaps that was due to her body being hidden beneath Bombur's.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" Shocked, my head whipped to the source of the voice and saw Gandalf standing atop a boulder. The light of the rising sun shone from behind the boulder, a morning breeze causing his grey robes to sway and sigh. I now saw that Gandalf truly was, one of the most powerful wizard of our age. The trolls, in their stupidity, didn't see the power radiating from the mysterious man.

"Who's that?"

"No idea,"

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf lifted his staff and slammed it into the rock. It split with a booming clap next to his feet, and golden morning light shot through the crack that was made. I flinched at the sudden light. As did the trolls.

They screeched and stumbled over each other to get out of the rays. It took less than ten seconds for their skin to crack and blister, before turning into grey, crumbling rock. The trolls forever confined in stone, grand, terrifying statues. I almost felt pity for them, almost.

Cheers echoed around the clearing we were in as the dwarves were, one by one, released from their sacks or from the rotating stick they had been tied to. A small smile formed on my lips. It soon left when I caught a glimpse of May's arm jutting out from Bombur's huge body.

"Bombur!" I commanded, years of practice commanding a city coming into use, he turned his head as much as it could from his place on the floor, on May. "Off her now!"

His eyes widened as he realised the mass beneath him was definitely not a rock. Kili yelled and joined Dori and Fili in lifting Bombur of the lass, having all been released from their sacks by Gloin. It took them five minutes to finally drag, roll and heave Bombur from May and free the dwarf in question from his sack.

May, to our relief, hadn't been completely crushed by the huge mass. But was still unconscious, still hurt.

The twang of the rope around my neck snapping sounded in my ears as one of Fili's many daggers hacked through my sack. I was instantly on my knees and over May's unconscious form. Her condition was no better close up.

Dehydration seemed to have been present, her pouted lips were cracked and dry as the statues now taking up most of the clearing. I sighed and looked up at the dwarves, who had come to stand by my side. There was joy present in their faces, at having escaped and, for some, because of May being back in their presence.

Slowly I scooped my hands under her shoulders and legs and lifted her into the air, not surprised at how light she was. And made my way across the clearing. I had a wizard to speak to.

Bifur's P.O.V

Trolls _desperately_ needed to learn what hygiene was.

I had taken one step into that wretched troll cave and had instantly chose to leave. There hiding in a small hole in the wall were fifteen or more severed heads, brutally shoved onto splintering wooden spears, faces forever frozen in silent screams. Not to mention the horrid stench of rotting flesh and troll faeces.

Fili leant next to me on the huge boulder I had taken as my own, fiddling with the beads braided into his moustache.

"How ya doing laddie?" I asked whilst looking out into the trees beyond. Turns out the trees we had ran into at the beginning were part of a small wood filled with light green, recently bloomed trees. They rustled in the morning breeze, seeming to dance around the clearing we were in. Perhaps that was just my tired mind, I had been almost roasted on that damned fire most of the night after all.

"I'm fine. Shaken up, but fine," Fili glanced over at me and smiled. His gaze turned to Oin who was knelt by May.

"She's okay. The lass has us to protect her now," I was glad that May was now back, my worries for her safety slowly diminishing. Despite her bad state, I knew she would be perfectly fine in Oin's care.

Most of the dwarves had braved the stench of the troll hoard and were now searching for the treasures hidden there. No doubt stolen from the troll's victims, but there was no use in letting it all go to waste now was there? Talking and clanks came from within the cave as the dwarves within made their way out. Their search successful.

I noticed Gandalf hand Bilbo a tiny blade and smiled. The little, feeble hobbit had saved all of us today. Even if it wasn't directly him that did it.

A howl ripped through the peace of the clearing like a blade cutting through butter. I tensed.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo stammered, clinging to his nearly required blade.

"No, that was not a wolf,"

 **This chapter's a bit smaller than usual but I've just got my copy of A Court Of Wings and Ruin and sweet potatoes it's brilliant, Sarah J Maas is truly a goddess. As a result my head has been well and truly in the world of Prythian. If you haven't read Sarah J Maas' books then you should they are truly fantastic, including the Throne of Glass series too.**

 **Anyhow enough of the ranting, thank you to animexchick, BeccaTurner1892, SerenityPax, XxGoldenTiger16xX, NightyNight, Pandasninjasndkiwis, MDMA-Champion, UnderneathThisSkin and Sophia Kaiba for following my story it truly means a lot.**

 **Also thank you to imladris13 and Sophia Kaiba for adding branding to your favourites, you're brilliant!**

 **Marie0907: Thank you very much! I love to try and keep the chapters flowing with some different POVs. I agree, May's not having the best of times. And I'm glad you agree that having May not save the dwarves was the right thing to do. Again thank you sooooo much for your review!**

 **As always reviews are welcome and encouraged,**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ellie x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! I'm baaaccckkk, here's chapter 10 hope you like it.**

Thorin P.O.V

I was going to plunge my elvish blade deep into the throats of every single one of these forsaken orcs... and thank the Valar for wizards. They were my only thoughts as I sprinted through the dry, rocky field, the company on my heels. Their breaths were already ragged and shaky after only a few minutes of sprinting. I would've cursed them had my own stamina not began to fall, sweat making its way down my back from the harsh rays of the midday sun.

The strange wizard, Radagast, was weaving his way across the grassy, rocky, endless plain. Yelling and whooping as he went. I shouldn't have been surprised that his Rhosgobel rabbits were indeed outrunning the snapping jaws of the Wargs, much to their anger. No ground had been made, however, as our saviour wizard kept on going around and round. Unintentionally trapping us like rats.

My knees groaned as I skid to a halt. The endless pack of Wargs and orcs screamed past in a blur of beige and black, chasing the mad wizard atop his rocketing sleigh. A growl made its way into my throat at the sight. Radagast could not help us for much longer, his sleigh was screeching and groaning at the ferocious speeds, his rabbits powerful legs slowly weakening. Yet the Wargs had been bred for this, the orcs ready for killing. Gandalf swooped past.

"This way, follow me!" He bellowed, the company quick to change direction to follow the wizard. I huffed and leapt once again into a sprint, leaping and lunging over rocks. Panic began to rush through me at the sight of the never-ending landscape. So open, there was no-where to hide except for the mounds of rocks. It would not be enough.

From my new place in the middle of the group I caught a fleeting glimpse of Fili carrying a still unconscious May. I was pleased to see Fili wasn't flagging because of the girl.

My breaths had become ragged, my steps heavier, the hair around my face stuck to my cheeks. I found, in the midst of all the panic, that my attention went to May.

Her slender body was still wrapped in Oin's leather cloak with nothing but her head and her neck showing, which were jolting back and forth from where she hung limp from Fili's arms. I cursed my nephew for being so heavy footed, yet couldn't blame him as a high-pitched howl ripped through the air. _Orc pack, Thorin, orc pack_ , I reminded myself.

The attention I had lost on May was torn back to leaping and sprinting over the seemingly growing flat, like Fili's my feet had become heavier and heavier. It took me less than a minute to get to the front of the group at a sprint with only Ori in front of me. If I could out run them then surely a Warg could. Dread pooled in my stomach.

In all of our haste we didn't see the orc pack still gaining on us. It was almost too late when I whipped Ori back behind another huge grey boulder, his head slamming onto my chest.

"Ori, no!" I yelled. Ori looked up at me apologetically but I was in no mood to reprimand.

The company proceeded to squeeze and shove their way behind the hunk of rock. Not daring to breathe. My lungs screamed from the running, begging me to take a breath. I couldn't, I wouldn't.

And so, when the sound of ragged breathing reached my ears I knew exactly what it was.

Orc.

My expression remained calm as I peeled my body from the rock and looked above me. Not even the leathers smothering my body made a noise. There. Just above was a Warg's black snout, sniffing and snarling and grinning.

 _This isn't it._ I told myself. _This is not how we go._ My nephew, Kili, caught my fierce stare. I knew immediately what he wanted to do from the determined glint in his eyes. A nod from me was all he needed. He grinned. I sighed and proceeded to raise my sword, ready. Dwalin did the same.

Slowly, calmly, Kili drew his bow, the hiss of the string echoing in the static air. Too loud. We were being too loud. Kili took his shot. It hit directly in the centre of the Warg's unseeing eye and that _thing_ fell. It thudded to the floor in front of me, the shrieks of the rider piercingly loud.

Dwalin and I killed it within seconds.

Yet the damage was done, they had heard us. Those forsaken howls ran clear in the air, followed by a loud command of black speech. The company shifted then looked to me. Waiting for my order.

"Move!" I roared. We sprinted as one, no longer caring about tactics or direction or were the mad wizard had gone. Too late. My feet were loud and my knees groaned as we thundered to a stop. The company, like me, turned and turned looking for a way out of this, there was none.

"We're surrounded!" The rush of my sword through the air was the only thing I heard as I readied myself. Followed by the scratch of steel and twang of a bow as the company did the same. If we were to go down, then we would go down swinging. The Wargs went down on their haunches, saliva dripping from their snarling mouths, the orcs on their backs grinning and swinging their weapons.

"Where's Gandalf?"

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin bellowed, glaring at an upcoming Warg.

So much for a wizard, I thought. Kili came beside me, the thrill of battle lighting his blue eyes. It hit me that this would be his first battle against an orc. He was a child no longer.

"Shoot them," I ordered, no longer an Uncle, but a king. Kili nodded grimly and pulled back the bow string all the way to his eye, an arrow already in place, and fired. The arrow whooshed past his face. My nephew's aim rang true and hit an oncoming orc directly though the head, sending it flying of the side of a still running Warg. I grinned.

So it begins.

The elvish sword in my hand cleaved through Orcs and their Wargs, splattering blood up my arms. My own blood roared, the sound of my brothers in arms yelling and fighting around me. They were holding the line, but there were so many of them and so little of us who could fight. My hope had just begun to fall when Gandalf boomed.

"This way you fools!" I swung to see Gandalf's hat peeping from a small, rocky opening in the ground. Elation soared through me. Thank the Valar for wizards.

My sword fell against my side as I followed suit of the company and made my way to the opening. One by one the company threw themselves down the hole without hesitation. A growl sounded behind me and I whipped around to swing my blade down and through the Warg's skull as it ran towards were I now stood, just by the entrance of the underground cave.

Fili, slowed by the added weight, was still running to the secret cave, May now swung over his shoulder. He'd sheathed his sword and was pumping his legs hard and fast to escape the snapping jaws and swinging maces. The girl's head slamming against his back as he ran. Kili was not as smart.

"Kili!" I yelled, he turned and, noticing that he was now alone, began sprinting towards us. Yet he'd gotten too many Orc's attention, he had become their target. Every single one began to chase him. Desperation tore at me. I had no daggers, no bow.

So, I lifted my sword. A Warg had gotten too close to him. My legs had begun to crouch when a dagger plunged and crunched into the Warg's snout. The surprise that I felt was reflected in the eyes of Kili as he continued to run towards us, but his eyes were not on me.

I turned, gaping, I saw that it wasn't Fili who'd thrown the dagger, he still faced the cave.

It had been May.

Her eyes were wide, her bare arm was outstretched from the aftermath of the throw, hair falling into her face. Before she thumped once again against Fili's back and was hauled down the hole. I stayed gaping. Kili gripped my arm and yanked me down into the hole after his brother. The jagged rock scraping my leather sleeve.

The next moments were filled with tension and anticipation as we waited for the orcs to find our hiding spot. Yet they never did. For a horn rang clear in the air and the sounds of battle once again rang out. We shifted and I looked over to Balin, seeking wisdom. He shrugged.

The company sprang backwards, Oin dragging May away from what fell down the hole a second later.

An orc, a dead orc.

Relief shattered the tension and I crouched next to the corpse, pulling on the arrow sticking out of his eye. It came free with a loud sucking noise. My grimace turned into a fierce glare when I saw the origin of the well-placed arrow.

"Elves," I spat, throwing the arrow into the pool of blood leaking for the orc. It splashed onto my fur boots. Slowly but surely the noises of death started to die down and orc cries could no longer be heard and the company began to relax, allowing themselves to move and scout the cave. Their murmurs echoing in the empty cave.

I made my way over to Oin who leaned over May. This, the mystery girl who had been through so much, had saved my nephew and ultimately my heir. For I feared that Fili would not survive without his little brother. She looked so fragile wrapped in that cloak and with her hair loose from it's braid. Filthy and bloodied like that first night we met her but… different somehow. Something had changed about the way I saw her, no longer a lamb but a _lion_. A strange sort of respect for May had surfaced.

My heart jumped when Dwalin shouted from the back of the cave,

"There's a pathway do we follow it?" I looked to see him walking from a small pathway in the back of the cave.

"Follow it of course!" An answering call.

Oin heaved as he attempted to lift May off the floor of the cave. I don't know why but I reached past him and gathered May in my arms, careful to keep the cloak from falling off her small frame. She was so light and delicate in my arms that I was afraid to walk too quickly. My braids brushed her cheeks when I looked down at her sleeping face. It lay against my chest and a strange warm feeling fluttered through me.

Shoving any unnecessary feelings down I adjusted my grip on her shoulders and legs and followed the slouched backs of my company.

 **May's P.O.V**

The darkness surrounded me again. My friend and ally since I can remember, an escape for me to fall into. The black of sleep was different than the smothering emptiness of my old cell which was cold and cruel and merciless. The black of sleep wrapped around me and comforted me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

And so, I felt no desire to open my eyes when something nudged my senses. Like a shaft of light piercing through my senses, my thoughts. The light wasn't natural, didn't feel like rays of sun. It called to me. Daring me to open my eyes and see what it was. Something inside of me stirred at the light, as if waking up.

 _Magic_. Magic was the only thing I could think of to describe it. Curiosity heaved me from the comforting shadow of sleep and forced me to peal my eyes open.

I did not see the _thing_ prodding my senses but saw two towering walls of rock coming up close on either side of me. They were swaying and leaning and pulsing. I blinked, once, twice. No not the walls, I was swaying. I was being carried.

My neck groaned as I leaned to see who had a loose grip on my shoulders and legs. First, I saw a deep blue tunic, smothered in blood and grime. Then a fur rimmed cloak. Then dark hair braided and filthy.

 _Thorin._ Thorin Oakenshield, the man who had despised me from the beginning was _carrying me_. Shock ran through me, so much that I jerked in his arms. He started and looked down to me, features wary and tightened his grip on me. From this close I could see the flecks of ice in his blue eyes. Blue eyes. Kili. The trolls. The dagger. Alarm sprang into my blood.

"Kili," I croaked, still groggy from dehydration and fatigue. Thorin's features softened. Those black locks brushed my cheeks and I flinched away from the touch. He frowned.

"He is fine, thanks to you," He murmured. I sighed, relaxing in his arms. The _thing_ that woke me up began to back off and became no more than a flicker in my mind. Thorin squeezed through a tight gap in the rock and lifted me through sideways, the rock didn't so much as touch me. The leather cloak I was wrapped in stuck to my skin as he brought me back to his chest and said,

"Sleep, mi zharr, you are safe," He looked back in front of him. Case closed.

So, I did. I let the darkness guide me back into the grey city of sleep.

 **There we go! This update is a bit later than normal but exams have officially crushed my will to live, but I'm back up and running and updates should go back to normal from now on. Hope you guys liked the chapter, let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you to Meldis97 and Kitten of a dragon for following the story, I love you guys!**

 **And thank you to kurayamitenshi25 for adding branded to your favourites, it means a lot.**

 **Tibblets: Thank you so much for your support, I really appreciate it x**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ellie x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Sorry for not updating last week I was on my work experience and it was incredible! This ones a bit longer so I hope you enjoy!**

 **May's** **P.O.V**

My eyes opened easily this time. And at my own will, not by some strange magic _thing_ prodding at my senses. Content that for once my mind was free of those rushing thoughts. I sighed through my nose as I let my eyes slowly adjust to the brightness of the room.

The azure blue and gold of the ceiling reached my bleary eyes first. Weaving and swooping lines of shimmering gold ran over the cobalt blue background, joining to form a beaming star in the centre of the ceiling. If I looked close enough I thought I could see the gold lines moving and changing like clouds. I clenched my eyes closed. Blaming the movement on sleep deprivation.

Soft fabric rustled beneath my head when I turned it slightly to survey the room I was laying in. Unlike the beautifully complex ceiling, the room was relatively simple. With soft white walls and a towering wardrobe to my left and a brown oak table to my right, sporting what seemed to be a collection of herbs and clean rags.

An infirmary then.

Memories of the injuries I gained over the past days began to filter in. Yet I couldn't feel a single one of them. I wasn't numbed just… healed.

Shock ran through me. How was this possible? Where was I? Where were the dwarves? Questions. Too many questions. Pushing aside the fogginess of sleep I made myself ease upwards in the bed I had been laying in, the white and gold sheets fell off of my chest and pooled in my lap. A small ache groaned through me, not fully healed then. For some reason I was relieved, knowing that the past days weren't all a crazy dream.

A groan escaped my lips when I reached over to the side table on my left, grabbing a small, silver hand mirror. Its metal was cool on my skin and the slight indentations on the handle fit perfectly in my hand.

My reflection was not what I expected it to be, after days of dehydration and attacks and living in the wild. My hair was soft and flowing over my still bony shoulders. Skin that had been wan and grey now seemed to be glowing in the bright light of the infirmary. The scar marring the side of my face was now a slightly puckered white line. And my lips, I had never seen them like this. They weren't chapped or chewed, but healed like the rest of me. Then my brown eyes, though tired, were sparkling and… _alive._

Realization dawned on me. Slowly, slowly I tilted the mirror down to my chest and breathed a sigh of frustration. The branding was still there, clinging stubbornly to my chest. Yet the raging redness and the pealing skin had been replaced by puckered scars like the one on my face. As if the person that healed me could not remove the branding from my chest.

Or just chose not to.

The door swung open and I jumped so hard that the mirror fell with a thump into my lap. Two women swooped into the room, with what seemed to be clothes draped over their arms. There was only one way to describe them. Stunning.

The first that glided in was the youngest. Her smooth straight hair was as brown as the luscious trees on the border of Hobbiton, contrasting with her flawless, creamy skin. Oh and her _eyes_ , they had to be what the gods were looking at when they made the sky, for they were so beautiful that not even the best artist in the world could capture that shade of blue. The green dress clung and swooped to fit perfectly to her small frame and wasn't decorated with anything other than black thread around the cuffs.

I felt small in comparison. Doing nothing but sit dumbly in the single bed as her and her companion bustled about the table.

After what seemed like forever they both turned and breezed up to my bed. The one with eyes like the sky spoke first.

"My name is Calathiel and this is Vanya" Calathiel gestured to her companion. Who was equally as beautiful. With hair of fire drifting down her slender back and eyes that were the most glorious shade of green. Her dress was of similar fashion but was a subtle shade of blue and with vines sewn into the hem and cuffs. I was now all too aware that I was in nothing but a white gown.

My attention went back from my lack of clothing when Calathiel spoke again.

"We are here to prepare you for dinner with Lord Elrond and your friends," I couldn't help but notice the edge to her voice when she said friends. Did she mean the dwarves? Another thing nagged at my thoughts, however. Lord Elrond. I was in Rivendell.

Embarrassment stirred in my empty stomach when I noticed the delicate pointed ears poking from their straight hair. I had become foolish, unobservant. I nodded and they began their well-practiced routine.

First Vanya pulled my up onto shaky feet from where I still sat in the bed and handed me the bundle of blue and white fabric. My fingers tingled with the softness of the material. I stood, not really sure what I was to do.

"You put it on," Vanya snapped patronisingly. My brown eyes met her green ones. How dare she.

"Yeah, thanks , where should I put it on?" I snapped right back, all remnants of sleep now falling away. My fists clenched the dress. Calathiel stepped in and laid a hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Over here my lady, I've pulled up a changing screen for you," Calathiel's voice eased my anger at the bitch elf and I followed her across the room. Bare feet slapping on the wooden floor. True to her word a small screen of white sheets had been erected in the corner of the room by the wardrobe.

Calathiel smiled to me and gestured to the screen. I gave her a small smile in return and stepped behind the screen.

The dress was the most wonderful thing I've ever felt. The smooth fabric felt non-existent against my skin and somehow fit perfectly. Hugging my curves in just the right places.

I almost grinned at the reflection looking back at me from the mirror behind the changing screen, almost.

The dress I had been given was made from crisp white fabric with long shafts of royal blue in the flowing skirt that touched the floor. Flowers of blue and gold had been sewn into the high neckline and sleeves, that hugged close to my arms and ended in points in the centre of my hands. I thanked the seamstress who had made the dress come high enough on my neck to just cover my brands.

I felt… beautiful. Normal.

Just in time Calathiel reached around the screen and gestured for me to follow her over to the small table. I followed, the skirts sighing and swaying as I walked. Vanya had arranged a series of jewels and hair ties and was holding the brush that was twin to the hand mirror. Made of silver and engravings. Her face looked like she was fully ready to rip my hair out.

I stopped in my tracks just before the chair.

"I can do my own hair, thanks," I said reaching to grab the brush from the glaring elves' hands. She whipped her hand back and pushed me by the shoulder into the waiting chair. So strong for such a slender girl, I thought.

Vanya began to do my hair with absolutely no remorse to my scalp. Pulling and yanking my cleaned hair into an intricate style.

"How am I," I paused when Vanya yanked the brush through another knot, "How am I healed?" Calathiel glided over from her place across the room.

"Lord Elrond. He is extremely gifted in healing," She answered. Lord Elrond? I couldn't help but feel discomfort at the thought of The Lord Elrond taking the time to heal me. Then curiosity, could he know what my branding is? Then anger as Vanya jammed a hair pin into my scalp.

By the time she was done my eyes were pricked with tears of annoyance and Calathiel was perched on the edge of the remade bed, sympathy in her eyes. Yet despite Vanya's aggressive methods I had to admit she was good.

From the hand mirror she handed me I could see that she had arranged my hair into an intricate braid that weaved around my head like a crown, the beads she had added glinting in the light. A bit excessive in my opinion, having not been used to dressing to impress.

Calathiel rose silently and opened the door.

"You're already late to dinner, best hurry. Just take the first right and you'll be able to hear them," She said. An amused smile pulled at Vanya's lips as I rose and made my way to the door. Not bothering with shoes, no one would be able to see them anyway.

"Thank you," I said to them. Then ventured out into the hall.

Alone again.

The halls were stunning. With beams arching over my head and walls of green and silver and gold. Paintings of long forgotten heroes disrupting the seamless paintwork every now and again. A silent breeze eased some strands of split ended hair out of Vanya's braid.

Nerves began to run through me. I had run away from the people who had taken me in. Not out of cowardice, no. But for fear of myself, what my presence could do to such a wonderful company of dwarves. Surely it wouldn't have hurt them too much, I had only spent a few days with them. Yet I couldn't help but remember the feeling of happiness when Fili an Kili and Bofur and Oin spoke to me. Or the feeling of terror I had felt when I saw Kili with that Warg and my determination when I threw that dagger.

Or the feeling of Thorin's arms around me when he carried me. I paused.

True to Calathiel's words I heard the dwarves' rowdy laughter and talking before I saw them. That lovely sound of laughter and clattering of utensils.

The sunset streamed in through an archway, leading to a wide circular balcony. Where the laughter seemed to be coming from. I breathed a deep breath, adjusted my skirts around my ankles. And stepped in and through the balcony.

The balcony was made mostly of swirling trunks and branches weaved together to form a great semi-circle. Floor of stone that had been worn by chairs and tables and feet.

There, sat along a long table were the dwarves. Laughing and howling and slamming their tankards on the wooden tables. Salad untouched and discarded in front of them. A circular table was placed at the far end of the long table, around which sat Thorin, Gandalf and Lord Elrond. Seeming much more subdued than the other dwarves. Which may have been why Thorin noticed me first. And went deathly silent.

Then the others slowly began to turn their heads. Going as silent as their leader. The only sound was the water falls crashing down the cliffs in the distance.

"Hello," I said. Though I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with any of them. Silence.

Then, a scrape of a chair on the stone floor and thumping footsteps.

"Here lass, I've made room," My eyes shot up to see Bofur stood by an empty space. That gentle smile I'd learned to love on his face. I almost sobbed with relief.

Every one stayed in that tense silence as I made my way across the cool stones to were Bofur stood. My eyes fixed on Bofur. He reached out a placed a firm hand on my shoulder, his hands rough and warm.

"I'm glad yer alright lass," He said. Some others muttered their agreement. Shame made my cheeks flush. It's just them caring about a weakling I told myself.

 _I will not be a burden._

 **Bofur's P.O.V**

I had never seen May look so radiant and… stunning. For the first time since they had met she looked healthy. Down to Lord Elrond no doubt.

Relief had made me limp when we were told May was alright and resting. Not noticing until then that May's wellbeing hung heavily on my shoulders. I could not think for a moment where the care had come from, so fast and so hard. But I knew that I would not forgive myself should anything happen to the lass.

After Thorin had told the rest of us what she had done for Kili my care for her had only grown. And perhaps the rest of the company had begun to see the mystery girl in a different light too.

Her cheeks flushed as she bowed her head, showing of the glimmering pins in her braided hair, and lowered herself into the pulled-out chair. Skirts sighing as she settled on the cushioned seat. Where had that warrior girl come from? I thought.

The dwarves were all still staring at the new arrival, either in relief or curiosity or caution. Drinks and food now forgotten, not like we were eating the rabbit food we'd been given anyway. Their gazes were turned to Lord Elrond as he stood, robes draped around his body in a careless yet deliberate way.

I snorted. Pompous old fool.

May's head was now raised and staring wide eyed at the elf. I thumped back into my seat as the elf began to speak.

"Welcome, Miss May, to Rivendell, Last Homely House East of The Sea. May your stay here be pleasant," He smiled and placed a hand over his heart, black hair spilling over his shoulder. And sat back in his seat. May seamed to attempt a smile but it came out as more of a shocked grimace.

The music that I hadn't realised had stopped began anew, as did the loud chatter of the dwarves. As if they were trying to out-do the high pitched depressing music.

As May began to fill her plate with what was left of the greens and fruits, I grinned. I knew just the right thing to get the mood going.

 **May's P.O.V**

They didn't seem mad or sad that I had ran. I couldn't decide if I was glad of it or not. Of course they wouldn't be. Of course.

Apart from Bofur, but from what I have seen it was in Bofur's nature to care. Sure, perhaps they were relived I was alright, but only because it would be on the conscience of all of them if something had happened.

At least that's what I thought.

I lifted my fork slowly to my mouth and bit down on the crisp leaves, moisture bursting in my mouth as I chewed.

Another roar of laughter shook the table and rattled the plates and I looked up from my salad to see an embarrassed Kili being slapped on the back by a howling Dwalin. The others were falling over in fits of laughter. A smile pulled at my lips. This is what I had needed. Perhaps more than the food or water or healing.

Kili paused as his eyes met mine. He smiled slowly and leaned over the table.

"You look beautiful May," He said. My smile faded.

"Thank you Kili," I replied. A grin lit up his face and he flopped back into his seat. The dwarves fell back into easy conversation, mostly about how much they disliked the food and the… "funeral" music.

Despite all the dwarves' moaning I found the salad to be highly appetising to my malnourished stomach and shoved my face with lettuce and vegetables and fruit and sweat bread, zoning out from the dwarves' chatter. Since no one decided to touch their food I elected to eat most of what was scattered along the table. Finding no shame in it whatsoever. I was so _hungry_.

The sun had almost hidden itself beyond the horizon when I finished and someone else spoke to me.

"That's a lot of food for such a small lass. I'm impressed," Dwalin rumbled, now leaned back in his chair with his tree trunks for arms crossed. There was a glint in his eyes, as if remembering the last time I had eaten in front of him, when he had showed me that act of kindness with the stew.

I blinked, realising that, in all of my awe and painlessness, I hadn't even considered that the food could be poisoned.

"More than you've eaten," I retaliated cautiously. Not looking down as I had before. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Very true," He chuckled.

Movement came from beside me. Bofur had now clambered his way onto the table, crushing plates and cups as he went, and stood proudly. The dwarves cheered.

Even Thorin. Who looked much kinglier after a wash and in his clean blue tunic, he almost looked… handsome.

And was looking right at me, smile still gracing his face. I blinked. Once. Twice. And whipped my gaze back to Bofur. He flourished his hands and began his wonderful, stomping song.

 _There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn,_

 _Beneath an old grey hill…_

I grinned this time at the hilarity of it all. Of Elrond's shocked face as he beheld the scene. Of the complete and utter joy of the dwarves as they whipped out instruments and played and sung and stomped along to Bofur's song.

For a moment, I completely forgot about the brandings and _him_ and the strangeness of this place and simply tapped along to the song. Content to watch Bofur as he danced and chanted, a grin lighting his face.

Thorin clearly felt the same as he made his way to a pillar near the opposite side of the table, holding a flask of alcohol in his hand and stomped to the beat.

Food began to fly past me into the waiting faces of dwarves or elves, who had gotten into the firing line, much to their outrage. It was quite satisfying seeing the perfect elves covered in sweet bread.

Happiness flowed through me, pure happiness. And not because Fili had clonked Kili on the head with a tomato. But because I was there. I was alive and sitting among that laughter and joy I had craved so much. And perhaps I would never fully trust the dwarves or anyone I came to meet, but if trusting meant that I could _live_ like this, not just survive, but truly _live…_ then I would continue to stomp along to Bofur's song.

 _While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

 _'_ _It's after three!' He said._

Bofur carried the deep note and the dwarves cheered and threw more of their left-over food. He leapt down and laughed that beautiful laugh and said breathlessly,

"Enjoy that?"

I nodded, smiling just enough that it stretched my scar. "Very much," I replied.

I stayed with the chattering dwarves. Just watching, listening. No one mentioned my disappearance. Or the dagger. Or the branding. And I was glad. Content to sit and listen to Ori talk about his knitting.

I had forgotten was it felt like. What it felt like to be happy. Just for tonight I would forget my problems and let that feeling engulf me. Just for tonight I would pretend that I was a part of this wonderful group.

My feet kept tapping along below the table with the finished beat long after the sun set beyond the horizon.

 **And that's it for chapter 11. I have some exciting stuff lined up for the next chapters so don't worry if you thought this one was a bit lacking, I thought a nice fluffy chapter was needed after everything. Let me know what you thought, I love me some constructive criticism.**

 **Thank you to ClumsyReader, djmegamouth, GaaraSandNiN, brandonack96, Mikayla.R.97, Chiei1987, AnimeNut47, No-One-Important666, SuperWhoVenger214 and valkyriegorbash for following this story it means a lot.**

 **Thank you to ClumsyReader, djmegamouth, Mina1999, cupidosneaks, brandonack96, IfYouRememberMe, Seylla, Chiei1987, ScrewballBRaine, No-One-Important666, SuperWhoVenger214 and eona7night for adding Branded to your favourites, I love you guys!**

 **xxLEA-LEAMITCHELLxx- Haha she most certainly is stronger than she looks, we'll see more of that soon ;). Thank you so much I'm glad you like it. Hope you liked this chapter. x**

 **PandaHere- Thank you so much! x**

 **SuperWhoVenger214- Thank youu. I try to make my stories as unique as possible, so that the story is still partly my own even if it doesn't belong to me. I'm glad you're liking it and hope you stick with me! x**

 **What do you guys think the brandings mean?**

 **As per usual thank you sooo much for reading,**

 **Ellie x**


	12. AN

**Hola! I know I know** ** _another_** **little message from me. Just to let you wonderful people know I'm going on holiday for the next three weeks and will be without wifi, so no updates for the next few weeks :( I will, however, try to carry on writing Branded so I'll have a few chapters ready when I get back. So sorry the updates have been a bit shaky recently I'll get back on it soon.**

 **Hope everyone at school enjoys their summer break!**

 **Thank you to Katt8500, The Cajun Phoenix, SakuraDragomir, lysia1982, Sboyle92, Elizabeth O'Mooney, Kyralia31 and Lorelei for following Branded, I love you all!**

 **Thank you to The Cajun Phoenix, SakuraDragomir, Elizabeth O'Mooney and MRJo305 for adding Branded to your favourites, it means so much.**

 **Thank you to The Cajun Phoenix, SakuraDragomir and Elizabeth O'Mooney for following me and/or adding me to their favourites, words can't describe how thankful I am.**

 **ScrewballBRaine- I'm glad you agree, I do love a good fluffy chapter XD. Hope you stick with me x.**

 **Every single one of you readers, whether you follow/favourite, mean so much to me and make all the hours writing and editing worth it. Thank you, I hope you stick with me.**

 **All my love,**

 **Ellie x**


End file.
